Falling for you again
by KuchikiAraOOO
Summary: Heartstrings y Future Choice. ¿Qué pasa cuando Gyu Won se cruza en el camino de Se Joo? Ella está intentando sobrevivir con el dolor de su corazón, y él acaba de perder a Mi Rae. ¿Podrá él ayudar a sanar a Gyu Won y devolverle la vida? ¿Podrá ella amarlo, o sólo verá a Lee Shin en él? Poco a poco, el amor nace, la vida tal vez les ofresca una oportunidad, pero ¿la aprovecharán?
1. Chapter 1

**De donde he sacado esta idea loca, no lo sé. No será una historia larga, lo aseguro. Amo a Yong Hwa y amo a Lee Shin. ASí que no estoy segura por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pero espero que a alguien le guste y si es así, que dejen un review.**

**La vida te lo da, la vida te lo quita, la vida te lo vuelve a dar.**

Gyu Won miró hacia la cuna, donde Tae Joon dormía plácidamente. Se sentía completamente agotada y apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Cerró los ojos, suspiró y arrastró los pies hacia la nevera. Estaba vacía.

- Bien. Perfecto – musitó, frustrada.

Ahora tenía hambre y debía ir a comprar algo para comer. Volvió hasta la habitación y miró al bebé: seguramente no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, ya que no había parado de jugar durante todo el día.

¿Debería dejarlo? No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería despertarlo. Era por esto que su padre le había pedido que vuelva a casa, donde ellos la podrían ayudar con el bebé. Gyu Woon sabía que probablemente ellos tenían razón, y su comportamiento sólo lograba preocuparlos. Pero ellos no podrían entenderlo.

O tal vez sí, pero eso no importaba. Ella no dejaría esa casa. Nunca.

Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que ese dolor tan conocido oprimía su corazón. Dolía. Dolía tanto que el dolor era físico y no sólo emocional. En esa casa eran Tae Joon, ella y un gran espacio vacío que sólo la soledad podía ocupar.

Eso era lo que Gyu Woon más odiaba: la soledad. No podía soportarlo, sobre todo porque cuando recordaba la felicidad que antes había rodeado esa casa, más costaba aceptar la realidad.

Pero ella debía hacerlo, por Tae Joon.

Se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Él sonreía, y sujetaba la guitarra de juguete.

- Eres tan parecido a tu padre – murmuró, con un nudo en la garganta y temió romper en llanto, porque era algo que ella no podía permitirse, no podía despertar a Tae Joon.

¿Hacía mal, en seguir en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos? Pero era por esos recuerdos precisamente, que no podía dejarlo. Lee Shin.

La vida le había regalado demasiado, pero resultó ser sólo un préstamo y ahora se lo había quitado.

Cerró la puerta de la casa y bajó la calle hasta el restaurante italiano, lo más cercano a lo que se animaba a ir ya que no quería dejar a Tae Joon solo por mucho tiempo.

Mientras esperaba que le entregaran su orden, miró al televisor mientras pasaban el último video del nuevo álbum de The Stupid: Love never Ends.

Ella sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

Se sentía tan cansada… podría quedarse dormida allí mismo.

* * *

Se Joo miraba a través de la ventanilla mientras el chofer lo conducía hacia su casa. En sus manos sostenía un anillo. El anillo que había sido de Mi Rae.

"Dáselo a alguien que te ame. Yo sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame como tú mereces, Se Joo, no este amor a medias"

Y después de todo, ella había elegido a Kim Shin.

Se Joo estaba acostumbrado a ganar, pero nunca había deseado ganar tanto deseó ganar el corazón de Mi Rae, lo único que no pudo tener. Aún así, no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora. Incluso dejar la presidencia del grupo había sido correcto: él había encontrado su propio camino y su propia puerta al éxito.

Se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y miró hacia adelante para darle otra orden al chofer; era tiempo de limar asperezas con su abuela, y la Navidad sería una buena oportunidad para eso. Justo al alzar la vista, alcanzó a ver a la chica.

El chofer frenó de golpe y él escuchó el grito de ella, pero estuvo seguro de que no la impactaron. Bajó del coche, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su cuerpo inmóvil en sus brazos.

Era una mujer joven, y a pesar de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos que revelaban noches sin dormir, era una mujer hermosa. Con el corazón sobrecogido, él se dio cuenta de que esa mujer, frágil y cansada, medio desecha, era todavía la mujer más hermosa que él había visto nunca.

- Llame a un médico. – le ordenó al chofer – La llevaremos a casa.

- Como usted ordene, señor.

Y entonces la joven abrió los ojos. Se Joo no estaba seguro de qué había esperado – en realidad no había tenido tiempo de esperar nada – pero la expresión de la mujer lo sorprendió absolutamente.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y se puso pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Has vuelto! – exclamó, abrazándose a él con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible separarse de ella.

Gyu Woon sabía que era imposible. Una parte de ella lo sabía, al menos. Lee Shin estaba muerto. Pero ése tenía que ser Lee Shin, o ella había muerto, y se negaba a aceptar esto último, aunque lo último que había visto antes de desvanecerse era el auto que venía en su dirección. Debía estar muerta, pero ella no podía morir porque estaba Tae Joon, o debería estar soñando y en ese caso no quería despertar todavía. Quería que Shin se quedara a su lado sólo un poco más.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó él.

Se separó suavemente y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, y él separó un mechón de pelo castaño que cubría el rostro de ella. Se sintió tan real… y entonces ella rompió a llorar.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto… - sollozó – no quería dejarte ir, pero tampoco quería irme… ¿quién va a cuidarlo ahora?

Ella lo vio, con la mirada más triste que él había visto nunca, y él sintió que su corazón se caía en pedazos. Sentía la necesidad de cuidar de esa mujer que tanto parecía estar sufriendo. Ella no estaba bien. Incluso parecía estar confundiéndolo con alguien más.

- Señor, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó el chofer.

- Si, ayúdeme, por favor. – se dirigió a la mujer – Señorita, descuide, cuidaremos de usted.

- Tengo que volver a casa – susurró ella, en voz apagada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo que volver a casa.

Se separó de Se Joo y comenzó a caminar calle arriba.

- ¡Espere! – él la sujetó del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él. – Usted no puede irse así, no se encuentra bien.

- Shin, tenemos que volver a casa, lo he dejado solo.

¿Shin? ¿Era en serio? ¿Le estaba confundiendo con un tal Shin, entre todos los nombres?

- Lo siento, no la puedo dejar ir así.

Pero ella forcejeó, y siguió repitiendo que debían ir a casa. Más gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos, todos curiosos y sorprendidos. Sin embargo, entre toda la gente se abrió paso una señora.

Ella también miraba a Se Joo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- ¿Quién es usted? – le preguntó, sin la menor cortesía.

- Eso es lo de menos, ¿es que no ve la situación en que se encuentra ella?

Ella siguió mirándolo desconfiadamente.

- Ella no puede ir con usted. Su casa es la última subiendo esta calle, en la esquina. Usted debe dejarla ahí.

- ¿No sería mejor si…

- Llévela allí, Lee Gyu Woon no puede dejar a su hijo solo por mucho tiempo.

¿Hijo? ¿Se llamaba Lee Gyu Woon y tenía un hijo? Se Joo agradeció a la mujer y le indicó al chofer llevarla a la dirección que la señora le había indicado. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Lee Gyu Woon encontró las llaves de la casa.

Mientras ella iba sólo estaba allí parada en la entrada, esperando por él, Se Joo decidió mandar al chofer a casa y asegurarse de que la joven se encontrara mejor.

- Búsqueme en una hora – le dijo al chofer, y éste se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

- Shin – volvió a llamar ella.

Se Joo sonrió.

- Mi nombre no es Shin, soy Park Se Joo.

- ¿Park… Park Se Joo?

¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Sabía quién era él?

Porque de pronto Gyu Woon le dio una mirada de reconocimiento, y él creyó que por fin estaba despertando de lo que sea que le hubiera pasado.

Pero entonces ella tomó su muñeca, la giró y la volvió a girar examinándola. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la cara, había lágrimas en sus ojos, y su voz salió quebrada.

- No eres Shin.

Ella siempre tomaba la mano de Shin y observaba la pequeña cicatriz que le quedó luego de la operación. Se maravillaba de que él a pesar de todo volviera a tomar incluso mejor que antes. Esa mano era cálida, suave, familiar… pero era la de un extraño. Ese hombre, después de todo, no era Shin.

Eran sus ojos, su rostro, sus labios, todas y cada una de sus facciones, pero no era Shin. La realidad la golpeó de nuevo tan duramente que ella no lo pudo soportar. Estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente, pero se apoyó en una mesa de la sala y el jarrón se cayó y se quebró.

Tae Joon comenzó a llorar.

- Disculpe, disculpe por favor – dijo ella, y todavía llorando y secándose las lágrimas sin sentido, fue a buscar a su bebé.

Se Joo no sabía qué pensar. Dio unas vueltas por la sala, y se detuvo frente a los portarretratos familiares. Allí estaba Gyu Woon, más joven, fresca y sonriente, completamente feliz. También habían fotos de un bebé, del bebé y Gyu Woon. Pero los ojos de Se Joo estaban puestas en otras fotografías. Fotografías donde estaba él con Gyu Woon, él casándose con Gyu Woon, él y el bebé de Gyu Woon.

Todo parecía una broma.

Extrañamente, eso le recordó a la señora Na Mi Rae diciendo que ella venía del futuro, en donde Mi rae y Kim Shin estaban casados, y donde él estaba casado con Seo Yoo Kyung

Pero entonces él entendió que no había forma. Ése hombre en realidad no era él.

- Te pareces tanto a él – dijo ella, que había dejado de llorar pero seguía secándose las lágrimas. – Ése era mi esposo, Lee Shin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por un momento Se Joo se quedó sin palabras. Y es que, ¿qué podía decir?

Gyu Won suspiró, y siguió meciendo al bebé que cargaba en sus brazos. La criatura poco a poco dejaba de llorar. Se Joo no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo, cosa muy extraña en él, pero le parecía impropio contemplarla, como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio muy personal. Y tal vez así era.

- Yo… lo siento mucho, por mi comportamiento histérico hace un rato. Pero cuando te vi, puedes entender lo que fue para mi. Fue como verlo a él otra vez. – él oyó su risa, pero no era una risa alegre – pensé que había muerto, y que él había venido a buscarme – ella seguía riendo, y él, extrañado, alzó la vista hacia ela, sólo para ver que en realidad, aunque intentaba reír, estaba llorando.

Gyu Won volvió a secarse las lágrimas, deseando ser un poco más fuerte.

- Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. – dijo, suspirando – me siento tan cansada.

El bebé al parecer estaba durmiendo otra vez, porque ya no lo oía llorar.

- No se disculpe. Siento causarle incomodidad – dijo Se Joo, sintiéndolo sinceramente - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- ¿Ayudarme? – esta vez Gyu Won le sonrió dulcemente. – Ha hecho suficiente trayéndome hasta aquí. ¿Puedo al menos ofrecerle una taza de té, tal vez, señor… disculpe, cómo había dicho que se llama?

- Park Se Joo. El café estaría perfecto.

- Es un placer. Soy Lee Gyu Won.

- El placer es mío, señora.

Ella rió.

- ¡Es tan raro que me diga señora! Yo soy seguramente más joven que usted.

- Lo siento.

- Debí notarlo antes. Que usted parece mayor. Shin también parecía mayor que yo, pero en realidad sólo tenía 25 años, como yo. En cambio yo creo que usted tiene… ¿Tal vez treinta?

- 32.

Él se sentó y esperó, mientras Gyu Won dejaba a Tae Joon de vuelta en su cuna y luego iba a preparar el café. ¡Sentía tanta hambre! ¡Ni siquiera trajo la pasta con ella! Qué pérdida.

Trataba de ser fuerte, porque sentía vergüenza de sí misma por la forma en que había reaccionado primero al ver a Park Se Joo. Como si fuera una loca. Nunca, jamás, debía permitirse ese comportamiento de nuevo. Por Tae Joon y por Lee Shin; a él no le gustaría verla en un estado tan lamentable, sufriría por ella.

Volvió a la sala y colocó una taza humeante de café frente a Se Joo y otro para ella misma.

- Gracias – dijo él, tomándolo.

- Tómelo como una disculpa. Una mujer adulta no debería comportarse como lo hice – reconoció, sonriendo – pero a veces se me hace un poco difícil. Tal vez hubiera enloquecido si no tuviera a Tae Joon.

- Su hijo, supongo?

- Sí – asintió ella. – Ahora ya tiene un año y tres meses, pero Shin sólo estuvo con él hasta poco antes de que cumpliera los tres meses. Tae Joon se parece mucho a él: también le gusta la música.

- ¿Su marido era músico?

- ¿Ha oído de la banda The Stupid?

- No – confesó él – he pasado muchos años estudiando en Estados Unidos.

- No importa – dijo ella – pero ahora son muy conocidos y populares. Shin era su guitarrista desde los días en la universidad, cuando se conocieron. También fue allí donde nosotros nos conocimos.

Se Joo se dio cuenta de que ella no sólo estaba completamente agotada, sino también demasiado sola. Probablemente estaba lidiando sola con su hijo, ¿acaso no tenía más familia? De cualquier manera, ella ya había capturado su atención. Quería ayudarla de alguna manera.

- Suena como a una gran historia. ¿Le importaría contármela?

Gyu Won sonrió.

- Para nada. ¿Le sirvo otro café?

Los recuerdos vinieron calmadamente, en orden, hacia Gyu Won. Ella le hablóa Se Joo de la primera vez que vio a Lee Shin en Jeju, la casualidad por la que se cruzaron allí y cómo él le tomó una foto sin saber quién era; luego cómo se encontraron en la universidad y ella odió su carácter arrogante y frío, por el que le llamó Príncipe Narcisista, cómo se enamoró al escucharlo tocar por primera vez, aunque no quiso admitirlo. Le habló del abuelo y cómo él la trataba como una esclava y esperaba de ella ser como él. Le contó de la profesora enferma y cómo Lee Shin faltó a su compromiso, y ella lo odió por eso. Le dijo a Se Joo que esa fue la primera vez que ella cantó y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago que sintió, similar a lo que Shin le hacía sentir.

Y mientras más recordaba, se sentía tan afortunada. También se sentía triste porque deseaba tanto, con todo su corazón, con toda su alma, que su felicidad, que su historia de amor, nunca jamás hubiera acabado.

Se Joo la escuchó primero atento, luego fascinado. Escuchó como ella hablaba del director, y cómo él creyó en ella y la empujó a participar en el musical. Los problemas que el musical trajo para ella, porque no era la protagonista sino la suplente. Y mientras, ella había perdido una competencia contra Shin y debía ser su esclava por un mes, lo que sólo sirvió para que se enamorara de él y se diera cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de la profesora de danza, que además era el gran amor del director.

Gyu Won le contó de cómo debió aprender a bailar, y en orden a cumplir sus sueños y volver a ser fuerte decidió olvidar a Shin, pero entonces se vieron componiendo el tema de cierre del musical. Y Shin volvió a enamorarla, no la dejó hasta que ella lo volvió a querer. Él era tan bueno y dulce y atento con ella. Él era comprensivo y se preocupaba mucho por ella, ¿cómo no iba a amarlo? Ella decidió su lugar en el musical y prestó su voz, pero aún así las oportunidades llegaron.

Enojada, ella habló del accidente con Shin y de su muñeca, y de cómo él rompió con ella sin decirle lo que en verdad pasaba. Ella le habló del año en Londres bailando y cantando en musicales, y de cómo a su regreso su amor por Shin todavía estaba allí, y no ayudaba que él viviera en la casa frente a ella. Recordó la tristeza de los días sin él, y el enojo al saber el motivo real de su separación, pero sonrió al recordar cómo se reconciliaron.

Luego de aquello, sólo pasaron unos meses más cuando, en el estreno de su tercer musical juntos, él le propuso matrimonio. Por supuesto, ella aceptó. Era todo lo que ambos podían desear. Él se había recuperado, volvió a tocar tan bien como antes y siguió mejorando, pero no dejó de colaborar con el Director en los musicales incluso cuando volvió a tocar con The Stupid.

- Éramos muy felices, habíamos decidido tener a Tae Joon, y Shin estaba componiendo los temas musicales para una obra en la que trabajábamos los dos. Los terminó, pero yo… no se ha hecho. Un borracho se pasó las señales de tráfico y… - la voz no le salió por un momento, y ella tuvo que intentar varias veces antes de poder hablar – …y se llevó el coche por delante. Tuve que ir a ver el auto, y luego a identificar el cuerpo, yo…

Gyu Won volvió a llorar, y obedeciendo a un impulso que lo superaba, Se Joo se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado, y la abrazó mientras ella seguía llorando.

- Lo siento – dijo ella, deshaciendo el abrazo – no debería presenciar esta clase de escenas.

- Usted no debería preocuparse por la impresión que yo pueda tener. Mejor ocúpese de usted. Ha sufrido mucho, ¿sabe que las heridas siempre cicatrizan?

- Quedará la marca.

- Si, nunca podrá olvidar, pero ya no dolerá. Las cicatrices no duelen.

Gyu Won cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Allí estaba, llorando con ese hombre que era una copia idéntica de Lee Shin.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó Se Joo, cuando ella ya había dejado de llorar, pero ella no contestó. Él levantó su rostro, y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado la cargó hasta el dormitorio, y sacó una manta del armario para cubrirla. Todavía era posible ver el camino de las lágrimas que se habían secado en sus mejillas, pero su rostro parecía tan sereno, simplemente tan cansado, pero él no pudo evitar el sentimiento de ¿ternura? Tal vez fuera eso, pero al ver a Gyu Won, sentía como si debiera protegerla. Como si debiera borrar todas sus lágrimas y hacer que sonriera, como la hermosa mujer de las fotografías.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. ¿Amistad? **

Park Se Joo no se sorprendía por el hecho de que su abuela estuviera trabajando también en Navidad. Era algo que nunca cambiaría y él había decidido que si iba a reconciliarse con ella, evitarían mencionar cualquier aspecto relacionado a la Corporación.

Al menos, esos fueron sus planes iniciales, antes de toparse con la realidad. Su abuela estaba enferma, y no era bueno para ella que siguiera trabajando tanto.

Se Joo le pidió que descansara, seguramente habría alguien en quien podría confiar la dirección de la empresa. Tal vez alguno de sus tíos o…

Pero su abuela no quería oír hablar de algo así. No confiaba en esas personas, y tampoco quería ver el legado de su familia en manos de un extraño. Y Se Joo sabía a dónde deseaba ella dirigir todo eso.

- Se Joo, ya has hecho todo lo que querías. Es hora de que ocupes el lugar que te corresponde

- Abuela, hemos hablado de esto antes.

- ¿Y por qué fue todo eso ¿ ¿Por apoyar a Kim Shin? ¿A qué te ha conducido eso? He oído que él y Na Mi Rae comenzaron una relación.

Era un golpe bajo.

- La razón por la que decidí apoyar a Kim Shin no fue para ganar a Mi Rae, abuela. Fue porque consideré correcto defender la verdad, y eso era algo que tú no podías ver, porque los principios morales iban en contra de los intereses de la empresa.

- Ahora podrías hacerlo a tu manera. Lo has hecho bien en Estados Unidos, ¿por qué no usas tu talento para sostener las empresas de tu familia?

Se Joo no contestó, porque discutir sobre un tema que ya había sido discutido parecía inútil, pero su abuela tomó su silencio como una señal positiva.

- Se Joo, te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que querías, la libertad total para probar que tus teorías y tus proyectos no eran una utopía. ¿Puedes mantener a la Corporación en la cima con tus ideales?

Lo que su abuela decía, sin embargo, era verdad. Comenzar una nueva empresa donde las reglar eran las que él establecía resultaba más fácil que cambiar la mentalidad de toda la. Esa había sido su primera idea, aunque luego cambió con la decepción que se llevó cuando fue obligado a dejar la presidencia sólo por rehusarse a encubrir un delito cometido por sus patrocinadores. Le pareció mejor no dejarse llevar por la corriente y cambiar de embarcación.

Pero el desafío que su abuela le presentaba era tentador.

- Definitivamente, sigues siendo Miranda – dijo él, sonriendo a su abuela su hijo.

- ¿Significa que aceptarás retomar la Presidencia?

- Eso me parece. – consultó el reloj pulsera y se puso de pie – Tengo algo que hacer, volveré para la cena.

- Aigo, ¿qué puede ser más importante que tu abuela en el día de Navidad?

Se Joo sonrió.

- Abuela, precisamente porque es navidad, ¿no debería ir a donde mi corazón me dice que me necesitan más?

Miranda lo miró sospechosamente.

- Se Joo, ¿no habrá alguna chica que te guste, o si?

De nuevo la sonrisa.

- No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte ahora, abuela. Te veo luego.

Gyu Won no podía haberse sentido más aliviada que en el momento en que cerró la puerta de su casa y se vio de regreso en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

- Estamos en casa – le dijo a Tae Joon, bajándolo sobre la alfombra donde él volvía a entretenerse con sus juguetes.

La tarde anterior, se había quedado dormida en algún momento, pero ella ni siquiera podía recordar haber llegado a la cama. Estando tan cansada, todavía su abuelo y su padre le dieron un discurso por no visitarlos en Noche Buena. La verdad es que para ella la fecha había pasado totalmente desapercibida. Por fortuna, esa mañana recordó ir a visitar a su familia y llevar regalos para todos.

Madre y Jung Hyun compitieron con el abuelo por tener las sonrisas y la atención de Tae Joon, así que él al menos se había divertido mucho. A ella seguían preguntándole como se encontraba, y ella seguía asegurando que estaba bien. Pero ellos seguían discutiendo sobre ella, y Gyu Won lo sabía.

Incluso su abuelo le preguntó si no estaba considerando participar en algún musical. De hecho, su abuelo era quien más insistía al respecto. Ella había destruido todas las esperanzas que él había depositado en ella para convertirse en actriz, pero ahora ella simplemente había renunciado, a ojos de todos.

Ellos no podían entender el vacío que sentía en su corazón por no pararse en un escenario. Pero no podía hacerlo. No, porque lo que ella siempre había hecho era ver a Shin entre el público, o tal vez en el mismo escenario con ella, y mirarlo a los ojos, pare decir "Te has enamorado de mi"

Pero ya no estaba Shin, y ya no se lo podría decir a nadie otra vez.

- Mamá… mamá…

Tae Joon caminaba hacia ella con pasitos cortos pero seguros y rápidos.

- Mi bebé… - ella se puso de cuclillas para abrazarlo - ¿qué dices, vamos a dar un paseo?

Si, un paseo al parque le sentaría bien. De paso compraría la cena, porque no sentía ganas de cocinar.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Gyu Won se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella. Se había tratado de convencer de que esa persona no era real, pero ahí estaba, parado frente a su puerta.

- ¡Park Se Joo!

- Vine a ver cómo se encontraba.

- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preocuparse. De hecho, íbamos a dar un paseo. ¿Quiere pasar a tomar un café?

Él sonrió, y ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma: no es Shin, no es Shin, éste no es Shin.

- No, gracias. No quiero que cambie sus planes por mi culpa. En cambio, ¿me permite acompañarla?

Gyu Won sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Vamos al parque que está a sólo unas cuadras.

- ¿Papá? – se oyó la vocecita del niño, apuntando a Se Joo con el dedo.

Se Joo no pudo evitar sonreír.

- No, Tae Joon, no es papá.

- ¿Quieres que lo lleve? – ofreció Se Joo.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, tú pareces cansada. Además, seguro que le gustaré.

Como si confirmara sus palabras, Tae Joon rió cuando Se Joo lo alzó.

- Bueno, supongo que sí le gustas.

Gyu Won veía a Tae Joon en la espalda de Se Joo. La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos murmuraba cosas como "qué linda familia" "Mira qué buen padre es ese joven" "qué bebé tan lindo, cómo se parece a su padre"

Y al mismo tiempo que ella se sentía contenta, dolía.

- En verdad le gustas – dijo Gyu Won, cuando ellos Se Joo se sentó a su lado en la banca y dejó a Tae Joon jugando en el césped. - ¿Has tenido hijos?

- No – dijo él, pensando en cómo había deseado tenerlos con Mi Rae. – Pero formar una familia estaba en mis planes.

- ¿Estaba? ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno, ella hizo su decisión final. Y yo prometí que lo dejaría si ella no me elegía a mí. Fue amor a primera vista.

- Lo siento. ¿Ella al menos valía sufrir por ella?

Se Joo sonrió.

- Si, ella valía la pena.

- Bien, entonces no tienes de qué arrepentirte.

- Ella era escritora de un show de variedades, y yo la conocí cuando trabajaba allí como Vj.

- ¿Tratabas en una radioemisora?

- Soy productor. Mi familia posee una radioemisora entre otras cosas. ¿Has oído de la Corporación Young?

- SI, por supuesto que… - ella lo miró sorprendida - ¡no! ¿Eres un chaebol? Tú no luces como un chaebol… o, bueno, yo nunca he conocido a un chaebol.

Él sonrió. Ella se veía simplemente encantadora así, perpleja, con esa expresión de confusión.

- Vamos allá – dijo Se Joo, tirando de la mano e su madre hacia donde estaban los columpios.

- Él parece mucho mayor que un niño de un año. – comentó Se Joo.

- Si, él lo es. – dijo ella, mirando a su hijo con absoluto amor y ternura.

Él la observó observar a Tae Joon, y decidió que los ojos brillantes con los que ella miraba a su hijo eran los más hermosos del mundo.

El celular de Gyu Won sonó. Ella se extrañó, porque generalmente los únicos que la llamaban eran sus padres o el abuelo.

- ¡Director!

"Lee Gyu Won, esta niña. ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos ni una sola vez? Siempre nos preocupamos mucho por ti, hace meses que no das noticias"

- Lo siento.

"Como sea, Feliz Navidad"

- Feliz Navidad a usted también, director. Envíele mis saludos a la profesora Yoon So, y a Seok Jo.

" ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros? ¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

- Yo… no lo sé. Lo pensaré y le diré luego, de acuerdo?

" Aish, esta niña. No lo pienses tanto y si pensabas quedarte en casa sola con Tae Joon, mejor vengan a casa"

- Gracias, Director. Le avisaré luego. Adiós.

El director no era el primero en llamarle ese día. También Hee Joo le había invitado para cenar con ella y Jun Hee, pero ella había inventado una excusa. Sabía que Hee Joo no se lo había tragado, pero Hee Joo era una amiga que aceptaba sus decisiones, incluso cuando no estaba de acuerdo. Convencer a Bo Un siempre era más difícil, porque ella insistía hasta el cansancio.

- ¿Una invitación, tal vez?

- El director me acaba de invitar a cenar con su familia, pero si voy Hee Joo se enojaría, ella me ha invitado también.

- Entonces, ¿les dices que no a todos? No parece una actitud muy buena.

- Todos tratan de hacerme sentir bien. Pero cuando estoy con ellos, siempre pienso que eso sería algo que estaría haciendo con Shin. Ir a Catarsis, o a comer con Jun Hee y Hee Joo. Nosotros fuimos los padrinos de Seok Jo, el hijo del director y de la profesora Jung. No puedo sentirme cómoda, porque ellos siempre están tan preocupados por mí y yo no puedo dejar de recordar la razón.

- Así que… ¿qué dices de cenar conmigo? ¿Eso sería cómodo?

- ¿C-cenar contigo?

- Supongo… podríamos ir a un restaurante cerca de aquí.

- De hecho, estaba pensando más bien en cenar en mi casa. Le he prometido a mi abuela que estaría allí para acompañarla.

- No lo sé… eso sería un poco extraño.

Se Joo lo sabía. Sólo había presentado a Mi Rae a su abuela, y era porque había tenido serias intenciones de casarse con ella. A Gyu Won sólo la conocía desde hacía un día, pero sentía que fuera mucho más. Siempre podía presentar a una amiga, ¿verdad? Sólo que eso no era muy común en él.

- Estará bien. Pero deberíamos ir a que te cambies.

Gyu Won seguía sin estar segura.

- Considéralo un favor hacia mí. Si no vas, seguramente mi abuela y yo discutiremos en la cena. ¿Me librarías de eso al menos por una noche, verdad?

- De acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Presentaciones.**

Se Joo jugaba en la sala con Tae Joon mientras Gyu Won se daba una ducha.

Tae Joon fue a dejar en sus manos su pequeña guitarra de juguete.

- ¿Quieres que toque? Tal vez tú debas enseñarme.

Era fácil tomarle cariño a ese niño. Jugaba con sus instrumentos musicales con una expresión seria, de total concentración, y luego lo dejaba para caminar y sonreír. Y cuando miraba al la cara de otra persona, reía, y su risa infantil era muy agradable.

Tae Joon volvía a llamarlo papá. Debía estar tan acostumbrado a llamar papá al hombre de las fotografías, que era perfectamente comprensible.

- Te entiendo – le dijo – yo también perdí al mío.

Tae Joon volvía a insistir con la guitarra.

- Lo siento, no he aprendido nunca. Pero en cambio, qué te parece si cantamos. Seguramente serás un gran cantante, como he oído que tus padres son.

**_Por favor quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes_**

**_Yo añoro un lugar lejano_**

**_Pero no puedo llevar tu arcoíris_**

**_Cuando me siento a ver el crepúsculo_**

**_Y veo las nubes pasar_**

**_Yo pinto mis recuerdos nostálgicos en el cielo_**

- E-estoy lista – dijo Gyu Won alzando a Tae Joon en brazos.

Se veía realmente linda y elegante en su sencillez: un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sin mangas y que dejaba media espalda al descubierto. La única joya que la adornaba era una cadena de plata del que colgaba un anillo.

Gyu Won le sonrió, pero debajo de esa sonrisa, su corazón se encogía una vez más. Lo había escuchado cantar. ¿En cuántas formas podía él parecerse a Lee Shin? Incluso su voz.

- Te ves muy bien. De hecho, los dos se ven muy bien.

Gyu Won se sintió un poco impresionada por la casa a la que la llevó Se Joo, aunque éste ya le había dicho que era un chaebol.

- ¿Esta es tu casa?

- En realidad, es de mi abuela. No he vivido aquí en mucho tiempo, porque tengo mi propia casa, y además he pasado los últimos cuatro años en Estados Unidos. ¿Por qué, te gusta?

- Es… demasiado grande.

No podía haberlo expresado mejor. Se Joo siempre pensó que la casa era demasiado grande como para poder convertirse en su hogar. Un lugar enorme y frío, eso era.

- Tienes razón, a mi me gusta mucho más tu casa. De cualquier manera, no se lo digas a mi abuela. Ella es… tiene un carácter fuerte, aunque es una buena persona. Ella sólo busca lo mejor para mí, a su manera.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo un abuelo. – dijo ella, y rió – Tendrías que conocerlo para saber lo que es un abuelo con un carácter difícil.

Entraron al comedor, donde la cena estaba ya servida, de hecho.

Miranda esperaba ansiosa. Era la primera vez que Se Joo traía a una mujer además de Mi Rae, lo que significaba que debía ser importante para él.

- Abuela, déjame presentarme a una amiga, Lee Gyu Won

- ¿Una amiga? – preguntó Miranda, arqueando una ceja en dirección a su nieto - ¿Es éste tu hijo?

- Sí, es mi hijo, Lee Tae Joon.

- Ah, vaya. – la mujer se guardó su desaprobación para después, cuando estuviera a solas con su nieto, y le sonrió a Gyu Won – es un niño hermoso. Es un placer.

- El placer es mío, señora. Apenas he conocido a Se Joo, pero él ya me ha hablado muy bien de usted. – dijo Gyu Won sonriendo y exagerando un poquito.

Miranda sonrió complacida, y Se Joo adivinó que Gyu Won ya se la había metido en la bolsa.

- Y Gyu Won, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Estudié música tradicional en la universidad, y desde pequeña toco el gayageun. Pero he hecho mi carrera en los musicales. Estuve un año en Londres y otro año en Nueva York, en Broadway.

- ¿Broadway? Es impresionante? Tuviste algún papel importante, supongo.

- El de primera actriz, señora.

- ¿Y en qué estás trabajando ahora?

- Actualmente no estoy trabajando en ningún proyecto. – contestó ella, bajando la mirada.

Se Joo se dio cuenta del cambio en el estado de ánimo, y tal vez la abuela también.

- Bueno, supongo que debe difícil criar a un hijo pequeño. ¿Eres casada, Gyu Won?

Tal vez Se Joo debió haber hablado con su abuela primero, conociéndola como la conocía.

- Viuda, señora. Mi esposo murió hace un año.

- Oh – Miranda se sintió un poco apenada por haber sacado conclusiones equivocadas sobre la joven – lo siento.

- Descuide. – dijo ella, sonriendo amablemente - ¿Cómo podría usted saberlo?

- Supongo que sabes que Se Joo es el heredero del Grupo Young.

- Me lo ha contado.

- ¿No te parece estupendo eso? Tiene todo el porte de un ejecutivo exitoso.

- Si, así es – dijo Gyu Won sonriendo a Se Joo – Será todavía más exitoso, puesto que es buena persona. Me alegra tener un amigo como él.

Miranda miró severamente a Se Joo. ¿Un amigo? ¿En serio, de nuevo?

Se Joo se encogió de hombros. No era algo que explicaría ahora.

La cena siguió agradablemente. A Gyu Won le pareció que Se Joo había exagerado sobre el carácter de su abuela, y que para lo que se decía de los chaebol, ella era una mujer encantadora.

La buena opinión de Gyu Won fue correspondida por Miranda. Al final, la mujer insistió en que su chofer llevara a Gyu Won a su hijo de vuelta a casa, lo que Gyu Won aceptó de buena gana.

Y entonces, Se Joo se quedó para lo queél sabía sería el comienco del interrogatorio.

Dónde la conoció, cómo, cuándo, dónde. Decidió ser completamente honesto, y su abuela se sorprendió de sus respuestas.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ella me agrada mucho. Siento que debo cuidar de ella.

- Es una joven muy agradable. No proviene de la clase alta, pero tiene educación y una carrera exitosa. Una viuda ciertamente no es lo que esperaba para ti, menos una que tiene un hijo, pero eso no es culpa de la joven, y menos un pecado.

- Abuela, te apresuras demasiado en juzgarla como si algo pudiera existir entre ella y yo. La acabo de conocer y te la he presentado sólo como una amiga.

- Precisamente: la acabas de conocer y me la has presentado.

A eso no había respuesta.

- Además, ella todavía ama a su ex esposo. Por eso, ella no podría enamorarse de mi.

- Se Joo, no digas cosas tontas. Seguramente ella todavía guarda el recuerdo en su corazón, pero ¿cómo no podría enamorarse de ti?

- Cuando ella me mire, ella siempre pensará en él. ¿Te conté que la conocí cuando casi la atropellamos? En ese momento, ella me confundió con su esposo. Yo creí que se había golpeado, no entendía qué pasaba, pero cuando llegué a su casa vi las fotografías. Él era exactamente igual a mi.

Gyu Won recibió un mensaje del director al día siguiente pidiendo reunirse. Hasta ese momento, siempre había evitado ir o se negaba a lo que él siempre le pedía. Pero ese día, aunque no creía que las cosas resultaran de un modo diferente, accedió a ir enseguida.

Se reunieron en Catarsis. No había pisado ese lugar en demasiado tiempo.

- Lee Gyu Won – el director se puso de pie y la abrazó, sonriendo – me alegra tanto verte. Y el niño ha crecido mucho.

- ¿Es así, verdad? Parece ayer cuando acababa de nacer.

- Y cada día se parece más a su padre.

- Si – ella sonrió – es como tener a un mini Lee Shin, o al menos eso es lo que dice madre cuando la visitamos o ella nos visita.

- Gyu Won, ¿te quedaste de nuevo en casa ayer?

- Annyeo – ella negó con la cabeza – mientras tomaba el café que el director ya había ordenado – no debe temer que me quede encerrada en casa en navidad, director, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi.

- No mientas, Gyu Won. Tu abuelo me habló y sé que no fuiste a su casa, y tampoco quisiste ir con Hee Joo.

- Director, ¿me está espiando?

Pero él estaba serio, todavía en el modo de sermonearla.

- Ya le dije que no se debe preocupar. Conocí a un amigo, y él ya me había invitado a cenar en su casa – contestó ella, aunque el orden de los acontecimientos no fuera el correcto, era verdad.

- ¿Un amigo?

- Le conocí cuando casi me atropella, pero es muy buena persona, se ha preocupado mucho por Tae Joon y por mi.

- Ya veo.

El director quería decir algo, pero ni siquiera sabía qué, así que se produjo un silencio mientras ambos bebían el café.

- Director, ¿usted cree que puedan haber dos personas exactamente iguales en el mundo?

- Por supuesto, los gemelos…

- No, no gemelos. Dos personas sin ninguna relación, que simplemente se ven igual. Por ejemplo, cree que pueda haber un doble de usted o un doble mío en alguna parte?

- Hay personas que pueden parecerse mucho, tal vez. Pero no hay dos personas idénticas en el mundo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, sólo vino a mi mente.

- Gyu Won, estoy trabajando en un nuevo musical. Me gustaría tenerte en el escenario en el papel principal.

- Director, usted sabe… no creo que pueda hacerlo.

- Gyu Won, ¿No es hora de que vuelvas a subir al escenario? Deja de castigarte a ti misma.

- Director, yo me estoy castigando. Por supuesto que extraño el escenario. Cada día intento cantar, pero cada día… simplemente no puedo. No puedo mirar a la gente y decir "Te has enamorado de mi"

- Entiendo lo que sientes, pero…

- Honestamente director, no puede entenderlo. Y yo deseo que nunca deba entenderlo, y que usted y la profesora Jung sean felices por muchos años.

Seok Hyun puso unos papeles sobre la mesa.

- Es el libreto. Sólo te pido que lo leas, y que lo intentes. Sé lo feliz que te hace cantar, Gyu Won, y quiero ayudarte. Habrá una audición la próxima semana, y tienes que estar allí.

Una llamada salvó a Gyu Won de contestar en ese mismo instante. Vio el nombre de Se Joo. Apenas el día anterior él decidió que intercambiaran números para poder contactarla en caso de que no la encontrara en su casa.

- Discúlpeme, director. – ella contestó – Hola Se Joo, sucede algo?... annyeo, estoy en Catarsis con el director. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné el lugar?... No, no creo que tome mucho tiempo, ¿es importante? Si es así, puedes pasar por aquí… sí, te enviaré la dirección.

- ¿Se Joo? Es ése el nombre de tu nuevo amigo.

- Si, él dice que pasará a buscarme para almorzar. Él es un hombre muy ocupado, sin embargo, así que debe ser importante lo que quiera decir.

- Gyu Won, Acaso esa persona te gusta?

Gyu Won se puso colorada.

- ¡Director! No, no… definitivamente no es eso.

- Lo siento, es que no has salido a conocer gente ni hablas con demasiadas personas desde… bueno…

- Desde el accidente. Pero le aseguro que no es eso, director. Si usted conociera a Se Joo, entendería. Además, yo no salí a conocerlo ni a hablar con él, nos conocimos por casualidad.

- Está bien. Entonces Gyu Won, ¿audicionarás esta vez?

- Yo… - Gyu Won suspiró. ¿Qué hacer? Antes no había dudado en declinar. Pero inesperadamente, pensó en la decepción en el rostro de Se Joo. Ciertamente, él parecía entenderlo todo respecto a ella, pero podía advertir que preguntaría por qué no se daba a sí misma una oportunidad, y entonces… ¿qué le respondería? -… está bien, lo haré.

Seok Hyun sonrió. Le sorprendió pero le agradó que Gyu Won al fin aceptara. Eso era sin duda una buena señal.

Luego hablaron de Tae Joon y de Seok Jo. Seok Hyun jugó con Tae Joon un rato, mientras ´çel le contaba a Gyu Won de sus amigos: Hee Joo, Jun Hee, Gi Yeong, las Anémonas y The Stupid, y las cosas que ella se perdía por su encierro voluntario, porque él sabía que ella quería saber de esas cosas. Sabía que Gyu Won todavía quería saber que el mundo seguía allí, en su lugar, aunque se empeñara en hacer como si no fuera así.

Cuando Seok Hyun decidió que era hora de irse y se despidió de Gyu Won, fue ése el mismo momento en que un elegante coche se detuvo frente a Catarsis, y un hombre a la altura de semejante coche salió de él e hizo camino hacia el bar.

Seok Hyun lo vio, se quedó allí inmóvil mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Gyu Won-ssi – saludó él.

- Se Joo, éste es el director, Kim Seok Hyun.

Se Joo lo saludó formalmente.

- Mucho gusto, soy Park Se Joo.

Todo eso parecía parte de una macabra broma. Pero Seok Hyun sabía que no podía ser así.

- Tú… tú…

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de nuevo.

Park Se Joo pensó que Gyu Won había aceptado con demasiada facilidad la similitud entre él y su difunto esposo, pero el resto de conocidos tal vez serían otra cosa. Y se preguntó cuántas veces él podría soportar esa escena

- Director! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Gyu Won preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? – preguntó Se Joo.

- Si, gracias. Es un gusto conocerlo, Se Jo-ssi.

Se Joo sonrió.

- Le invitaría a tomar algo, pero ustedes al parecer ya lo han hecho. Por otro lado, tengo un poco de prisa. ¿Disculparía que nos fuéramos ahora?

- No, también yo estaba a punto de irme.

Seok Hyun observaba a Se Joo y luego a Gyu Won, pero ella parecía tranquila, incluso contenta. Y luego Se Joo alzó a Tae Joon en brazos, y la escena simplemente se hizo imposible.

- Adiós, director. Nos vemos en la audición.

Y Seok Hyun comprendió por qué había aceptado. Ese hombre no podía ser Lee Shin, pero no sólo era físicamente idéntico a él, sino que llevaba en brazos al hizo de Lee Shin con una sonrisa franca y alegre. Los tres se veían como si fueran una familia. Era por ese extraño, misterioso Park Se Joo venido de quién sabe dónde, que Gyu Won volvería a cantar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Asi que esta es la primera mitad del fic. Gracias a los que dejaron comentarios. Sólo por ustedes acabaré de actualizar el fic en esta página. Así que los próx. Caps son todos suyos.**

**Tomando oportunidades Parte 1.**

Se Joo lo pidió de tal manera que ella no pudo decir que no. Lo dijo como si de verdad la necesitara. Y es que se trataba de la fiesta de compromiso de aquella mujer de la que él había estado – o todavía estaba – enamorado.

Imaginar a Se Joo con otra mujer era… era como imaginar a Lee Shin con otra mujer. Insoportable.

- ¿Tienes que ir? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo olvidas? Ella ni siquiera debió haberte invitado, si sentía alguna consideración por ti.

- Debo ir, Gyu Won. Si no voy, ella pensará…

- ¿Qué te duele? ¿Y ya no es así?

- Necesito superarlo. Si vas conmigo, será fácil.

- Es el mismo día de la audición – dijo ella.

- ¿Una audición?

- Así es. El director me ha presentado uno de sus musicales, y quiere que yo esté en él. He decidido que intentaré cantar otra vez.

Se Joo sonrió.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! Me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión. Además, quiero oírte cantar.

- ¿En serio?

- Haremos esto: iremos a tu audición, y luego de que digan que tú has ganado el papel, iremos a la fiesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo obtendré?

- Sólo lo sé. Siento que sólo tienes que mirar al público para que se enamore de ti. – sus manos estaban sobre la mensa, y él había tomado las manos de Gyu Won entre las suyas al decir eso, pero cuando se dieron cuenta la soltó inmediatamente, y Gyu Won guardó sus manos bajo la mesa.

- Está bien, te acompañaré – dijo ella sonriendo.

- Gracias.

Se Joo y Gyu Woon se acercaron incluso más durante esa semana. Cada día luego de haberse librado de sus responsabilidades, él pasaba a casa de Gyu Won. Generalmente ella ya estaba agotada, pero se alegraba al verlo y al tercer día seguido que él apareció en su casa ella ya tenía preparado el café helado para cuando él llegara.

Conversaban nunca menos de una hora, hablaban mucho de Tae Joon y de lo que él hacía, de las nuevas palabras que él aprendía. Se Joo siempre jugaba un rato con él mientras ellos conversaban en la sala.

Incluso llevó una cámara filmadora, y se encargaba de seguir lo que el pequeño hacía. Le dijo a Gyu Won que todos esos momentos serían recuerdos valiosos que un día querría sentarse a ver, para reír y llorar un poco, cuando Tae Joon fuera mayor y se hubiera ido de casa para crecer.

Gyu Won escuchaba a Se Joo hablar de lo difícil que era convencer a los accionistas de hacer ciertas inversiones en la radioemisora, que ellos consideraban innecesarias pero que en realidad podían significar el verdadero crecimiento de la compañía en el ramo de los medios de comunicación. Eso era lo que realmente le interesaba a Se Joo, aunque él por supuesto le dedicaba su tiempo a los hoteles.

- Debes estar muy cansado – dijo Gyu Won en una ocasión – ya sé, gírate un poco al costado.

Ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Al principio esta acción sorprendió a Se Joo y se tensó, pero no tardó en relajarse cuando las suaves manos de Gyu Won hacían tan bien su labor.

- ¿Debería yo hacerlo por ti también? – aunque él lo ofreció, al instante temió revivir un momento que ahora sólo podía traer tristeza.

Ella negó rápidamente. Sería algo como lo que Lee Shin haría, y ella temía cada vez más ver a Se Joo como si fuera Shin. Debía sujetarse a la realidad, y a una realidad nueva, diferente. Se Joo y ella no eran nada más que amigos.

En otra ocasión, Gyu Won llegó de casa del abuelo con Tae Joon, realmente exhausta, así que Se Joo se ofreció a preparar el mismo la cena para ella. Gyu Won debió admitir que sabía muy bien, para ser un soltero que solamente cocinaba para sí mismo cuando se le antojaba.

Ambos se sentían cómodos con el tiempo que compartían juntos. Se Joo, porque podía ir a un lugar cálido, con aroma a hogar, después de un día agotador, y habría alguien a quien podía contarle cosas que nadie más entendería o querría escuchar. Y Gyu Won, porque de nuevo había alguien a quien esperar, aunque fuera sólo alguien que se quedaba por unas pocas horas, eran las mejores horas del día. Alguien que preguntaba si ya había escogido la canción para la audición, si había cantado un poco ese día, alguien que preguntaba qué habían hecho Tae Joon y ella ese día.

Por unas horas al día, era como tener una familia. Durante esas horas, la ilusión era completamente real.

- No sé si debería dejarlo allí todo el día. ¡Hasta mañana! Es demasiado tiempo, él nunca está tanto tiempo lejos de mí.

- Gyu Won, estoy seguro de que Tae Joon puede estar un día sin ti. – dijo Se Joo mientras subían al auto y él conducía hacia la casa del abuelo.

- Yo lo sé. Tiene cuatro personas en casa dispuestos a mimarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Soy yo la que tal vez no pueda sobrevivir sin él.

- Sabes que es mejor. Iremos tu audición y luego pasaremos a buscar un vestido para ti antes de ir a la fiesta, ¿para qué buscarlo en la noche y despertarlo?

- Ya lo sé. – dijo ella – por cierto, sobre el vestido…

- Gyu Won, no quieres discutir sobre eso, ¿verdad?

Porque ya sabían que él ganaría.

- Aish, tengo suficiente ropa buena como para permitir que gastes en mi.

Se Joo no contestó. Ya habían hablado de eso antes. Gyu Won lo sabía, así que cambió el tema a uno que le preocupaba ucho más, y era mucho más inminente.

- Les dije que te llevaría conmigo. También les dije que te parecías muchísimo a Shin, pero deberían intentar comportarse. Aunque se los dije repetidas veces, ellos no lo creerán hasta que te vean. Y debes saber que allí estará la hermana menor de Shin, Jung Hyun siempre está en la casa, practicando con el abuelo.

- No te preocupes, tengo una ligera idea de cómo será.

Si, y aunque Se Joo lo sabía, eso no lo hizo más fácil.

Gyu Won llegó primero con Tae Joon, y cuando ya todos se abalanzaban al bebé para atraer su atención y sus sonrisas, Gyu Won anunció que quería presentarles a su amigo Park Se Joo.

- Por favor, sé que puede ser una gran impresión pero…

- Unnie, ¿por quién nos tomas? Incluso aunque alguien se parezca a mi hermano, no por eso vamos a confundirlo o nos vamos a impresionar.

- Está bien. Se Joo-ssi, ven, te presentaré a mi familia.

Apenas él puso un pie dentro, se hizo el silencio.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Park Se Joo.

La reacción fue parecido a la del Director Kim, pero peor.

- P-pero…

- ¡Oppa! – exclamó Jung Hyun.

La chica hizo un ademán de acercarse a él, pero luego su expresión cambió y miró enfadada a Se Joo y luego a Gyu Won.

- ¡Cómo te atreves, unnie, a dejar que nadie ocupe el lugar de mi hermano! ¡Eres odiosa!

Y salió de allí corriendo.

- ¡Jung Hyun! – la llamó ella, pero no tenía sentido.

EL padre de Gyu Won fue quien primero recuperó la serenidad.

- Es un placer conocerlo, Se Joo. Mi Gyu Won ha hablado muy bien de usted, así que debe ser una magnífica persona. Por favor, tomen asiento y tomemos un poco de té.

- Gracias señor.

- ¿En verdad se trata de otra persona? Es increíble que puedan existir dos personas tan parecidas en el mundo – fue lo primero que pudo decir el abuelo.

Se Joo sabía que, si quería de verdad entrar en el mundo de Gyu Won, estas escenas se repetirían muchas veces. ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto, sólo por una amiga? Podía ser su amigo sin conocer a los demás, por supuesto. Pero Se Joo quería conocer el mundo de Gyu Won, de la misma forma que deseaba que ella conociera el suyo.

Luego de tomar el té, fueron directo a la universidad, donde se estaban llevando a cabo las audiciones. Y Se Joo repitió la escena con la familia de Gyu Won y el director una vez más. Sentía compasión por esas personas para quienes verlo suponía un choque emocional tan fuerte, como fue en el caso de The Stupid, los mejores amigos de Lee Shin.

- Me siento muy nerviosa. – confesó Gyu Won cuando sólo faltaban dos personas antes que ella – como si fuera la primera vez que canto, así me siento. Se Joo, ¿qué haré si mi voz no sale?

- Por supuesto que saldrá. Ya pedí mi deseo: escucharte cantar.

Ella sonrió.

- En todo caso, ¿cuál era tu cábala?

- ¿Te has enamorado de mi?

- Exactamente.

- No funciona. Debo mirar a alguien, yo…

- Mírame a mí. Estaré observándote, como cada paso hasta ahora.

- Se Joo, eso no funcionará.

- Gyu Won – llamó él.

- ¿Eh?

Y entonces él la abrazó. Gyu Won sintió sus brazos cálidos, envolviéndola protectoramente, y lo abrazó de vuelta. Se sentía como el hogar.

- Confío en ti.

La persona que estaba cantando había terminado.

- Gracias – dijo ella, y salió al escenario a la vez que llamaban su nombre.

Gyu Won tomó el micrófono en sus manos. Cerró los ojos un segundo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Entonces sólo necesitó girar un poco la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Se Joo. Él le sonrió.

Ella suspiró.

**_No sé mucho sobre tu vida_**

**_No sé mucho sobre tu mundo, pero_**

**_No quiero estar sola esta noche,_**

**_En este planeta que llaman tierra_**

Gyu Won sonrió. Allí estaba su voz. Podía cantar sobre un escenario de nuevo.

**_Tú no sabes de mi pasado,_**

**_Y yo no tengo un futuro planeado todavía_**

**_Y tal vez esto está yendo demasiado rápido_**

**_Y tal vez no está destinado a durar_**

Gyu Won tenía una voz que los mismos ángeles envidiarían. Una voz que lo hipnotizó y lo capturó al segundo de oírla. Allí, al verla en el escenario, su amor creció más todavía.

Se Joo no estaba seguro si era correcto o no sentirse cómo se sentía. Sabía que se estaba enamorando sin remedio de esa mujer, pero para ella, él sólo era el hombre que se parecía a su esposo muerto. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba cantando esta canción.

**_Pero qué dices de tomar oportunidades_**

**_Qué dice de saltar del precipicio_**

**_Nunca sabiendo si hay tierra sólida debajo_**

**_O una mano que sostener, o un infierno que pagar_**

**_Qué dices?_**

**_Qué dices?_**

Gyu Won no sabía qué eran ella y Se Joo exactamente. Su relación no era como cualquier amistad, pero tampoco eran algo más. Se trataba de algo totalmente platónico, pero que en el brevísimo tiempo que se conocieron había nacido y crecido a pasos agigantados.

Cuando escogió esa canción, había estado pensando en él. Y mientras la cantaba, lo veía a él.

**_Sólo quiero comenzar de nuevo_**

**_Y tal vez tú podrías mostrarme cómo intentar_**

**_Y tal vez tú podrías llevarme_**

**_A algún lugar dentro de tu piel_**

Seok Hyun y Yoon So sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada. Gyu Won estaba de vuelta, y no sólo eso: ella había vuelto mejor que nunca. Había tal emoción y tal potencia en su voz que podría hacer llorar a un auditorio entero.

Yoon So miró hacia Park Se Joo. Ese hombre, aparentemente idéntico a Lee Shin, era la causa. Él sólo apareció y en una semana Gyu Won estaba haciendo algo que había rechazad durante meses.

**_Pero qué dices de tomar oportunidades_**

**_Qué dice de saltar del precipicio_**

**_Nunca sabiendo si hay tierra sólida debajo_**

**_O una mano que sostener, o un infierno que pagar_**

**_Qué dices?_**

**_Qué dices?_**

- Me has dejado sin habla. Hipnotizado, o tal vez Hechizado, serían palabras adecuadas. Has hechizado a todos los que te acaban de ver.

- No puedo creer que lo hice, Se Joo. ¡Lo hice!

Ella saltó y volvió a abrazarlo, en un acto tan espontáneo que le sorprendió verse a sí misma con el rostro a centímetros de distancia del de él.

Pero en lugar de apartarse, se quedó allí, paralizada, dejando que la fragancia fresca y masculina de Se Joo llenara sus sentidos. Él también aspiró el perfume a rosas y lavandas en la piel de ella, y una de sus manos bajo hasta la cintura de Gyu Won, atrayéndola más junto a él. Se fue acercando cada vez más, eliminando toda distancia entre ellos y…

- ¡Gyu Won, estuviste fantástica! – exclamó una vocecita que en ese momento Se Joo no pudo considerar más inoportuna.

Gyu Won y él se separaron rápidamente, pero la amiga debió haber notado algo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Cha Bo Un.

_Ay, inoportuna Bo Un._

- Hola Bo Un, ¿cómo has estado?

- Fantástico. Hay muchas cosas qué contar, ¿por qué no vamos a Catarsis? Tú, yo y las Anémonas, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Sería estupendo… - comenzó a decir Gyu Won sonriendo hasta que recordó y su sonrisa se apagó – Lo siento, Bo Un, tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Podría ser en otra ocasión?

- ¿Cosas que hacer? ¿Cómo qué cosas? – preguntó ella, mirando desconfiadamente a Se Joo.

Él sabía que si no hacía algo, la chica conseguiría lo que se proponía. Conocía el tipo de amigas que se podían meter en cualquier agujero de sus vidas si se les permitía. Y ese mal, había que cortarlo desde el principio.

- Lo siento, Bo Un-ssi, pero he agendado con Gyu Won una semana antes para que tenga esta tarde libre. Le prometo que yo mismo me aseguraré de que la llame. Ahora, si nos disculpan, Gyu Won y yo debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Y entonces, tomó la mano de Gyu Won.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no se separó de él.

- ¿Tarde para qué? ¡Gyu Won!

- Lo siento, Bo Un, pero esta vez Se Joo tiene razón. Te invito a cenar en mi casa mañana, ¿qué te parece? Invita a las otras chicas también.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tomando Oportunidades parte 2.**

Cuando Se Joo la vio con ese vestido, la vio más hermosa de lo que nunca había estado. No porque el vestido strappless en tono crema se amoldase perfectamente a su cuerpo, o porque su pelo estaba más brillante y caía en ondas que se formaban naturalmente. Sino porque sus ojos eran alegres y brillantes, de un modo en que él sólo había visto fugazmente antes. ¿Se debía a que volvió a cantar? Entonces él tenía que asegurarse de que cantara siempre, para que siguiere así de hermosa.

Una semana atrás, él habría estado destruido por perder a Mi Rae, sin embargo no lo estaba, porque había encontrado a Gyu Won en su camino. Le distrajo el hecho de tener a alguien a quien quería proteger, pero ese sentimiento se transformó rápidamente en algo más.

Mi Rae se sorprendió al no verlo solo, pero eso la consoló y la hizo sentir menos culpable: Se Joo merecí alguien a quien amar y la mujer que estaba con él era más joven, más bonita y probablemente sería buena persona, si estaba con Se Joo.

- Se Jo-ssi, me alegra que hayas venido – Mi Rae le saludó formalmente, como si los dos fueran sólo conocidos. Se Joo supuso que se debería al hecho de que Kim Shin a su lado. Lo toleró porque podía comprender lo incómoda que sería la situación para ambos si lo tratara de otro modo.

- Bienvenido, Se Joo. Gracias por haber venido a compartir esta noche con nosotros. Espero que disfruten de la fiesta.

- Mi Rae-ssi, presentador Kim, ésta es Lee Gyu Won, ella… ella viene conmigo esta noche.

- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo Gyu Won, sonriendo. – Y felicidades por su compromiso. El matrimonio entre dos personas que se aman sólo puede ser fuente de mucha felicidad.

- Gracias, eres muy amable. – dijo Mi Rae, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Gyu Won.

- Y estoy seguro que será como acaba de decir, Gyu Won-ssi.

Se Joo sonrió a Gyu Won, y posó su mano sobre el brazo de ella.

- Presentador Kim, Mi Rae-ssi, felicidades por su compromiso. Sinceramente, les deseo la mayor felicidad para su vida juntos – dijo él – ahora, si nos permiten, acabo de ver a Seo Hyung y al director en alguna parte y me gustaría presentárselos a Gyu Won.

Cuando ya se había alejado y Se Joo divisó a Seo Hyung hablando con la escritora Lee y con el director, Gyu Won susurró en voz baja.

- Ella es linda, y es agradable, pero también es algo mayor, ¿verdad?

- Un detalle sin importancia – contestó él sonriendo.

Seo Hyung se alegró mucho de verlo otra vez, y fue muy amable con Gyu Won. De hecho, Seo Hyung ya había oído algo del trabajo de Gyu Won, y eso las llevó a entablar conversación fácilmente. Se Joo se sentía orgulloso de contar con una amiga como Seo Hyung, que permaneció a su lado incluso aunque él sabía que la había hecho sufrir por no poder quererla. Pero eso parecía olvidado por Seo Hyung, a quien incluso había visto algunas veces cuando estuvo estudiando en Estados Unidos.

Seo Hyung comentó que había conocido a alguien, y que le gustaría presentárselo a Se Joo si coincidían de nuevo en alguna ocasión, tal vez en la boda de Mi Rae.

El director Na les presentó a su esposa, y él le explicó a Gyu Won que solía trabajar para el director luego de haber regresado de Estados Unidos la primera vez.

- ¿Cómo el CEO de una compañía acaba trabajando en ese puesto? – preguntó Gyu Won.

- Esa fue la pregunta que nos hicimos todos.

- Quise comenzar de abajo, para comprender cómo funcionaba realmente una radioemisora. – Le explicó Se Joo a Gyu Won – viendo los problemas de los empleados, realmente quería involucrarme con lo que pertenecía a la compañía, para poder hacer un mejor trabajo.

- Tú realmente estás fuera de lo normal, ¿verdad?

Gyu Won sonrió. Olvidar que Se Joo era un chaebol era fácil, ya que ella sólo lo conocía en la familiaridad de su hogar, siempre era Se Joo acercándose a su mundo, y aparte de la cena con su abuela, ésta era realmente la primera vez que estaba conociendo a los amigos de Se Joo, pero resultaba que éstos eran muy agradables y tan normales como ella misma.

- Se Joo-ssi – dijo el director sonriendo – qué bueno que hayas conseguido una novia tan bonita y agradable. Apresúrate y cásate con ella antes de que alguien más te la quite.

Ante este comentario Gyu Won se sonrojó, pero Se Joo sólo sonrió y no aclaró que ellos no eran una pareja.

Cuando los amigos de Se Joo se fueron, él pudo notar que Gyu Won lucía cansada, y seguramente lo estaba ya que ése había sido un largo día.

- Vamos afuera, debe haber una vista muy bonita desde ese balcón. – sugirió ella.

- Hace mucho frío, Gyu Won. Es mejor quedarnos aquí.

- Sólo por un momento.

Gyu Won tenía razón en que la vista era muy bella, pero a los ojos de Se Joo, lo más bello del paisaje era la mujer que lo estaba contemplando.

Luego ella bostezó.

- ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – preguntó él con preocupación.

- No, estoy bien.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Tus labios está azules – dijo pasando un dedo por estos, y los labios de Gyu Won temblaron – y fríos. Deberíamos entrar.

- Sï… deberíamos.

Pero ambos seguían allí parados: él mirándola a ella, ella mirándolo a él. Y Se Joo decidió que era suficiente.

Se acercó a Gyu Won, sintiendo de golpe el perfume de su piel, y ella el calor de su cuerpo, consciente sobre todo de la mano de él en su cintura. Él se apoderó de sus labios, primero en un beso lento, suave, pidiendo permiso. Gyu Won suspiró y correspondió el beso del la misma forma, dejando que la lengua de él entrara en su boca y probara la suya. Era un beso lento, suave, pero a la vez apasionado y profundo.

Cuando se separaron, ella tomó aire, y lo miraba alternadamente a él y al suelo.

- Gyu Won – le llamó él. Ella no se atrevió a levantar la vista. – Gyu Won. – Se Joo tomó su mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar y suavemente le hizo levantar la cabeza – por favor, mírame.

Ella tuvo que hacerlo.

Para Se Joo, ése fue el momento en el que sintió más miedo. Recordó la confesión a Mi Rae, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella lo aceptaría. Tal vez precisamente por esa experiencia, no estaba seguro de que Gyu Won fuera a aceptarlo. Claro, primero tenía que confesarse, cierto?

Los ojos de Gyu Won brillaron como si chispas saltaran de ellos.

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi, comencé a sentirme de esta manera, pero mis sentimientos por ti sólo han ido creciendo más y más. Gyu Won, te necesito en mi vida, por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado. Te amo.

"Te amor", dijo él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras que su corazón pareció estirarse y saltar de emoción.

- Se Joo, yo… - Gyu Won se cayó. ¿Qué iba a decir? Rechazarlo. Si lo rechazaba, él se alejaría de su vida y ella nunca se sintió tan viva como desde el día en que él llegó a ella. Ella también lo necesitaba, aunque no estaba segura si era sólo por su parecido con Shin o algo más. Bueno, definitivamente era algo más, pero no sabía hasta qué punto. No había una línea divisoria clara y visible que le hiciera saber dónde estaban sus sentimientos.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que quería seguir teniéndolo en su vida de cualquier manera. Lo que él le pedía, quedarse a su lado, era también lo que ella quería. Su corazón había estado dormitando por mucho tiempo, pero él lo había sacado del reposo y ahora éste se estaba desperezando, ejercitándose para amar otra vez.

- Entiendo – dijo Se Joo, luego de un silencio largo en el que él dejó de esperar una respuesta. Era claro que había malinterpretado todo, y Gyu Won sólo lo veía como un amigo que se veía exactamente igual que el desaparecido Lee Shin. – Lo lamento si mis palabras te han importunado.

¿Él sólo se iba a ir? En el momento en que él dio vuelta y ella ya no pudo ver su rostro, fue cuando ella reaccionó. Dio un paso hacia él y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Por favor, no te vayas a ninguna parte. Quédate conmigo. Por favor, quédate a mi lado siempre.

Se Joo no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla, sintiendo cómo su mismo corazón latía de manera irregular como si fuera un adolescente. Ella estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, incluso si no le correspondía de la misma forma. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

- Hace frío – susurró ella.

- Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

No hablaron durante el trayecto a casa de Gyu Won. De vez en cuando, ella lo miraba a él, o él la miraba a ella, pero nunca al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron, Gyu Won lo invitó a pasar.

- Tal vez, ¿quieres entrar un momento antes de irte?

- Creo que sería importunarte demasiado. Debes descansar – dijo él. – Gyu Won, gracias por haberme acompañado hoy.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y sonrió.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado a la audición. Sin ti, no hubiera podido hacerlo.

Se Joo dudaba que él hubiera tenido algo que ver con la forma magistral en que ella cantó, pero no lo dijo. Era hora de irse, pero sus pies pesaban como plomo allí en la puerta, y no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? - Preguntó de pronto Gyu Won, asaltada por el temor de que él tal vez no volviera, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Él sonrió.

- Mañana es domingo. Todavía se supone que debo almorzar con unos inversionistas, pero luego de eso, ¿podríamos dar un paseo Tae Joon, tú y yo?

Gyu Won sonrió, su corazón se sintió más ligero y tranquilo.

- Estaré todavía en casa del abuelo, pero pasa a buscarnos allí.

Se despidieron y ella cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí, todavía pensando en él, en su rostro, en su sonrisa, en sus palabras. Todavía estaba recordando el calor de su beso cuando volvierona tocar la puerta, y era de nuevo él.

- Lo siento, olvidé algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto – dijo, tomando el rostro de Gyu Won entre sus manos y besándola, besándola con tanta decisión y seguridad como con pasión y ternura.

¿Cómo un solo beso podía hacerle sentir todo eso? Pero Gyu Won lo besó también, pegando su cuerpo más a él, sintiéndose un poco embriagada por su aroma, y por la forma en la que la mano de él bajaba a su cintura y la otra acariciaba su cuello, sus hombros.

Se Joo estaba despertando en ella sensaciones que habían desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, y que ella llegó a creer que no volvería a experimentar. Se Joo le estaba recordando que era una mujer joven, con ganas de sentir. Con ganas de amar.

Asustada por la fuerza de esas emociones, se separó de él.

- Creo… - empezó ella, tratando de recuperar el aire – yo creo…

- Creo que debería irme. Es tarde – dijo él, un poco más rígido de lo normal.

No estaba seguro de poder controlarse a sí mismo, teniéndola como la tenía frente a él. Hermosa, con sus ojos brillantes mirándolo a él, absolutamente deseable, tan Lee Gyu Won. Aunque deseara quedarse, sabía que debía irse.

- Adiós – dijo ella.

- Hasta mañana, Gyu Won.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nunca he escrito una escena erótica antes, así que espero que sean comprensivos conmigo. bye, bye,.**

**Quiero amarte, quiero estar contigo.**

Gyu Won fue temprano a buscar a Tae Joon. No hizo muchos comentarios acerca de la fiesta la noche anterior, aunque sus padres sabían bien que había salido con Se Joo. Claro, madre todavía no había visto a Se Joo, pero su padre y Jung Hyung le habían dicho que era exactamente a Lee Shin, y Gyu Won no podía imaginar que sentiría ella al verle.

Jung Hyung se lo había tomado como era de esperar en ella. ¿Cómo alguien podría reemplazar a su hermano? El que fuera alguien físicamente iguala él, sólo lo convertía en una afrenta mayor. Por consiguiente, odiaba a Gyu Won.

Justamente, luego de que volviera a ser grosera con Gyu Won, fue cuando su madre sacó el tema a flote.

- No te preocupes por ella. Es algo que Jung Hyung no puede comprende aún ya que no ha estado enamorada de verdad. Sin embargo, pronto encontrará a alguien y entenderá. Gyu Won, lo que me preocupa es que estés engañándote. Incluso si ese hombre se perece a mi Shin, no es él. Temo que cuando lo descubras vayas a sufrir.

- No te preocupes, madre. Yo sé que Se Joo no es Shin. Al principio, me sentía muy impresionada. Es diferente ahora, sé que Se Joo es muy distinto: él es tal vez menos cariñoso, pero es muy cálido, él no tiene el mismo interés por la música sin embargo él está más inclinado a llevar a su compañía al éxito. Pero es un buen hombre, y me hace sentir feliz.

- Gyu Won, ¿crees que estás enamorándote de él?

- Lo siento, madre – dijo ella, bajando la mira.

La mujer sonrió.

- No lo sientas, Gyu Won. Lee Shin fue muy feliz contigo, y por ello te estoy muy agradecida. En alguna parte, él es feliz, y somos nosotros quienes lo extrañamos. Durante todo este año luego de la muerte de mi hijo, fue muy doloroso verte sufrir. Nosotros nos preocupamos mucho por ti. – le dijo, tomando sus manos - Eres una mujer joven, con toda una vida por delante. Por favor, en nombre de mi hijo, te pido que seas muy feliz.

Gyu Won sonrió.

- Muchas gracias. – dijo abrazándola.

- Ahora, vamos a ver a Tae Joon. Es un poco injusto que cada vez que lo traigas, el señor Lee y Jung Hyun acaparen toda su atención.

En realidad, era una verdadera competencia entre esos dos. Jung Hyun de niña había sido caprichosa y mimada por Shin, y en cierto modo no había cambiado al crecer; por lo general no era una persona cariñosa, pero cuando se trataba de su sobrino, ella se transformaba completamente.

Se Joo llegó a la casa de su abuela luego de dejar a Gyu Won y a Tae Joon en su casa. Habían ido a un parque de juegos infantiles y luego a cenar a un restaurante, y para él la tarde no pudo haber sido mejor de ninguna otra forma, así que se encontraba bastante satisfecho.

- Buenas noches, abuela.

- Se Joo, ya parece que no vives en esta casa, ni siquiera vienes a verme.

- Lo siento, abuela. Ayer fue la fiesta de compromiso de Na Mi Rae, y hoy también estuve bastante ocupado.

- ¿Na Mi Rae? ¿Tuvo el descaro de invitarte a su fiesta de compromiso? Y tú, ¿eres un tonto o qué? ¿Cómo puedes asistir al compromiso de una mujer que te rechazó?

La sonrisa de Se Joo se ensombreció, amenazando con llevarse su buen humor.

- Mi Rae seguirá siendo mi amiga, abuela. Es mejor que te acostumbres a la idea. – se sentó en un sofá junto a la ventana. – además, era una oportunidad perfecta para que Gyu Won conociera a mis amigos.

- ¿Lee Gyu Won?

La mención de la joven cambió el humor de la abuela. Lee Gyu Won había causado una impresión muy favorable en ella, pero luego su nieto había sido muy específico diciendo que no existiría esa clase de relación entre ellos, lo que fue una nueva desilusión.

- Entonces, la llevaste a ella como tu pareja.

Se Joo no respondió. No quería adelantar nada como había hecho anteriormente, pero la verdad es que deseaba poder decirle a su abuela que sí, que Gyu Won se quedaría a su lado y si por él fuera, sería para siempre.

- Dime la verdad Se Joo, no tortures a tu abuela de esta forma.

- Si te digo, prometes no interferir y dejar que yo lo resuelva?

- Te lo prometo.

- Estoy enamorado de Gyu Won, y creo que ella también siente algo por mí; por ahora, me quedaré a su lado, e intentaré que ella se enamore de mi.

- Se Joo, ¿No te parece algo repetitivo todo esto?

Allí estaba su nieto, siendo tonto de nuevo. Ella había prometido no interferir, pero por supuesto…. Si de verdad quería que Gyu Won se convirtiera en su nieta, algo debería hacer.

- Abuela, esta vez es diferente.

Se Joo no sabía por qué, pero sabía que era verdad. Para empezar, Gyu Won no era Mi Rae, y él tampoco era el mismo que cuatro años atrás.

Recordó de nuevo los besos que había dado a Gyu Won, y se llevó los dedos a los labios, imaginando de nuevo esos labios suaves y dulces, que sabían corresponder a sus besos con igual pasión.

Sí, con Gyu Won era diferente.

El lunes, el director llamó a Gyu Won para decirle que ella tenía el papel principal de la obra. Mientras ella iba hasta la casa del director, a donde la profesora Yoon Soo les había invitado a comer, ella pensaba en cómo diría lo que había estado rondando su cabeza toda la noche y la mañana.

En sus manos, ella tenía unos papeles archivados. Todas esas eran canciones que Lee Shin había compuesto para el último musical en el que había trabajado, canciones que todavía no habían sido oídas por el mundo a excepción de ella.

Nunca se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerlo, pero lo que Lee Shin merecía era que su preciosa, su amada música fuera conocida por todos, por personas que pudieran deleitarse con cada nota.

- Director, quiero que utilice estas canciones en su musical – dijo ella, luego de que hubieran almorzado y mientras los tres estaban sentados en la sala y los niños jugando en el cuarto de juegos de Seok Jo. – Por favor, son canciones de Lee Shin, y estoy segura de que él hubiera querido dárselas a usted. Sólo me hubiera gustado que quien las cantara fuera Gi Yeong-oppa.

- Él hubiera querido que tú las cantaras – el director tomó las canciones y miró a su esposa, que también le estaba sonriendo – Gyu Won, tú eres realmente una mujer muy afortunada. Todavía no tengo claro el concepto de este musical, solamente que tú y Gi Yeong serán los actores principales. Ayer él me ha confirmado su participación.

Gyu Won, incapaz de creerlo, abrazó primero al director y luego a la profesora Yoon Soo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿En verdad ha llamado a Gi Yeong-oppa? No sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, Gyu Won. – dijo la profesora - Lee Shin era también muy querido por nosotros, y hace tiempo deseábamos hacer un musical en homenaje a él. No nos atrevíamos porque tú todavía no lo querías así.

- Lo siento mucho, por haberlos preocupado a todos. Todavía la herida era muy reciente y yo estaba sufriendo mucho. Supongo que no pensé en lo que los demás debían estar sufriendo.

- Es completamente normal. Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta, Gyu Won.

Gyu Won sonrió, y sonrió pensando en una persona.

Se despidió de la pareja y volvió con Tae Joon a casa luego de hacer unas compras en el supermercado, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Se Joo en esos momentos. Él seguramente estaría en alguna reunión importante o en la radioemisora.

Cuando llegó al portal de su casa y lo vio allí, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Papá, papá – empezó a llamar Tae Joon, pidiendo ir con Se Joo.

Ella no había podido quitarle la costumbre de llamar de ese modo a Se Joo, sobre todo cuando él estaba todos los días con ellos. A Se Joo no le importaba, de hecho sonrió y cargó en brazos a Tae Joon, y la escena conmovió de tal manera el corazón de Gyu Won que por unos instantes ella no supo qué decir.

- ¿Un día agitado? – preguntó Se Joo.

- Creo que necesitaré una niñera para Tae Joon, ahora que debo volver a ensayar. He estado tanto tiempo alejada del escenario que tal vez me haya oxidado, así que debo trabajar muy duro. Y tú, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?

- Hoy he tenido una de las reuniones más estresantes de mi vida con el consejo. En verdad necesitaba relajarme un poco.

Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Una reunión estresante? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para acabar con Park Se Joo?

- Más bien, yo he acabado con ellos. Aún así, resultado duro mantener mi postura a lo largo de toda la reunión. Ellos querían disminuir considerablemente el dinero destinado a los sueldos y a los programas de la tarde en la radioemisora, pero finalmente no lo han conseguido. Uno de los accionistas, Kim Young Do, fue el hueso más duro de roer. Él parece estar en contra de cada decisión que quiero hacer, volviéndolo todo más difícil. Por otra parte, habrá que conseguir una inversión extranjera para los hoteles, pero hay una empresa en Nueva York muy interesada en asociarse a nosotros. – explicó él.

- Vaya. Tal vez sí necesites relajarte. Te prepararé un té, pero luego de que prepare el baño de Tae Joon. ¿Puedes esperar?

- ¿No necesitas que te ayude en nada? – se ofreció él, aflojando un poco su corbata.

- ¿Juegas con Tae Joon mientras tanto?

- Eso es fácil. A él le gusto, ¿no te has fijado? – luego él recordó que ella había mencionado algo sobre una niñera antes – Pensé que solías dejarlo en casa de tu abuelo cuando debías salir?

- Ah, sí, pero esas son pocas ocasiones, casi nunca en realidad. Me da miedo pensar lo que sucedería si Tae Joon pasa días enteros con Jung Hyung y mi abuelo peleándose por mimarlo.

- ¿Qué tal una guardería?

- No es mala idea. De hecho, no lo había considerado antes pero sería lo mejor.

Gyu Won se llevó a Tae Joon para bañarlo y luego vestirlo. Se Joo entró al cuarto del niño, donde no había estado antes, sorprendiendo a Gyu Won.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

- Ve y date un baño. Relájate un poco. Yo lo cuidaré mientras.

Ella miró a Se Joo y luego al pequeño y de nuevo a Se Joo, como evaluando qué tan confiable era eso.

- Vale. Gracias.

Se Joo sólo tuvo que pasear un rato al niño alrededor del cuarto para que éste se quedara dormido. Se Joo se fijó que en que sobre el mueble de la ropa esta a una guitarra. La guitarra de Lee Shin. Definitivamente, porque entre a ella estaba un retrato de Gyu Won y el otro joven igual a él, con Tae Joon en brazos, cuando todavía era un bebé pequeño.

- Eres una competencia dura, amigo. Si tu estuvieras, yo probablemente no tendría cabida en su vida, pero ya que las cosas son de este modo, espero hacerlos muy felices.

Dejó a Tae Joon en la cuna, el niño dormía con una sonrisa agotada.

- Mira, lo hiciste dormir – dijo Gyu Won, que ya había vuelto.

Ella sonreía, su largo pelo castaño estaba mojado y le caía sobre los hombros, y llevaba un fresco vestido blanco y los pies descalzos. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? Era terrible de ver, porque sólo quería acercarse y besarla. Y besarla, y besarla y besarla.

- Estaba muy cansado.

- Ven, prepararé un té para ambos. – dijo mientras salían de la habitación.

- Mejor un café – dijo él.

- ¿Un café? No podrás dormir en toda la noche.

- Tal vez… - él se acercó a ella, cerrando la puerta de Tae Joon. – en realidad, sólo hay una cosa que en verdad quiero ahora – su voz sonó ronca, mientras le susurraba a Gyu Won cerca del cuello, y ella se estremecía.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sentía a alguien tan cerca suyo. Su piel había quedado dormida, y ella aceptó que se marchitaría más pronto de lo que debía, pero ahora volvía a sentir todas esas sensaciones de nuevo, sólo con escuchar la voz de Se Joo.

Fue ella quien lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella lo besó pero él llevó ese beso a los límites, probando el sabor de su boca tanto como se le pudiera antojar. Al mismo tiempo la iba haciendo retroceder hasta la otra puerta, el dormitorio de ella.

Sólo dejó sus labios para besar su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula, provocando que ella gimiera levemente. Siguió acariciándola bajando sus manos desde el centro de su espalda hasta más abajo. Gyu Won se aferraba fuertemente a él, primero sólo dejándose acariciar. Sintió cómo una de las manos de Se Joo ahora acariciaba su pierna. El vestido se había subido por completo, y él tenía más acceso a ella, a su piel.

- Gyu Won…

Volvió a besarla en los labios y Gyu Won se dejó llevar por el torrente de emociones y sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo.

Ella quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, para poder tocar su cuerpo también. Se Joo entendió, y al mismo tiempo se deshizo del vestido. Gyu Won yacía en la cama, los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados, su cuerpo ahora visible sólo para él. Él se acabó de quitar la ropa y besó de nuevo su clavícula y el valle de sus senos con veneración, antes de penetrarla.

- Te amo – le dijo cuando llegaban al clímax juntos, sin dejar de besarla.

Al escuchar esas dos palabras, ella cerró los ojos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Se Joo no supo cómo interpretar eso. Había dicho lo que sentía por ella, ¿y ella lloraba? Lo único que pudo hacer al ver sus lágrimas fue abrazarla.

- Gyu Won, yo…

Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de él, para que callara.

- Yo también te amo, Se Joo – le dijo, sonriendo. – Te amo, y estoy muy feliz de que hayas llegado a mí. Me haces sentir viva otra vez.

Se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, simplemente sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro. Era real. Entre ellos, era real.

Hicieron el amor más veces esa noche, y Se Joo se quedó a dormir con ella esa noche. Durmieron abrazados, y despertaron abrazados, y mientras Se Joo se maravillaba con el aroma a flores del cabello de Gyu Won, y ella sonreía al sentir los brazos de él que la abrazaban por la cintura, juntándola más a él, pudieron verse amaneciendo de esa forma todos los días.

Ella se giró hacia él, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarse, pero él tiró de su brazo y le dio un beso mucho más largo y satisfactorio.

- Iré a ducharme – dijo ella.

- Iré contigo.

Cuando ella preparaba el desayuno, y escucharon a Tae Joon haciendo ruido en su cuarto para avisar que ya estaba despierto, pudieron verse de ese modo todos los días. Como una familia.

Llegar a casa luego de un día de trabajo y reconfortarse mutuamente, cuidar a Tae Joon y llevarlo a la guardería y luego a la escuela. Sería una vida ocupada entre funciones de teatro, cenas y galas de negocios, y una pequeña parte para su vida doméstica. Pero sería una vida feliz, justo de la era en que había sido hasta ahora.

Gyu Won le dio a Se Joo otra ropa para cambiarse.

- Tal vez no es tan buena como la tuya, pero sin duda es mejor que llegar con la ropa de ayer.

- No te preocupes por eso. Es temprano así que pasaré primero a mi casa a cambiarme.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba su café.

- Hoy dejaré a Tae Joon con Jung Hyung, no tengo ora opción porque debo ir a los ensayos. Pero comenzaré a buscar ya mismo una guardería para Tae Joon.

- No te preocupes por eso. Le diré a uno de los secretarios que nos dé una lista de las mejores guarderías de Seúl, una que quede cerca de la casa.

- No puedo permitirme algo demasiado costoso – dijo ella.

- Te dije que no te preocuparas, yo me encargaré de eso.

- Pero…

- No hay peros – dijo él, levantándose y besando su frente.

- ¿Vienes a cenar hoy? – preguntó Gyu Won antes de que él se fuera.

Él sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Ella también sonrió.

- Te estaré esperando. Que tengas un buen día.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahora, sólo falta el final. No prometo actualizarlo pronto, ya que me estoy concentrando en la versión en inglés, que pueden encontrar en asianfanfic donde estoy con el mismo nombre. Si estás leyendo la historia, gracias y deja un comentario!**

**Capítulo 8.**

Un día pasó, y luego otro y otro, que se convirtieron en semanas. Se Joo veía a Gyu Won y a Tae Joon todos los días, y ella frecuentemente visitaba a la abuela de Se Joo, y salía más a menudo. De pronto, el mundo era brillante y hermoso de nuevo. Como si de pronto alguien hubiera encendido una luz en una habitación oscura.

En la vida de Gyu Won, ése era Se Joo. La luz del sol entrando con toda su fuerza luego de pasar lo que pareció una eternidad en la tristeza, la soledad, la oscuridad.

- Tengo algo que contarles – dijo Hee Joo, cuando ella, Yoon Soo y Gyu Won tomaban un té durante el descanso.

- Te ves muy seria – observó Gyu Won - ¿qué es?

- Ayer fui al hospital y lo confirmé. Estoy embarazada.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- Hee Joo, felicidades.

- Serás una madre excelente.

- ¡Seré tía!

- ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Jun Hee?

Hee Joo suspiró.

- Bueno, todavía no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Yoon Soo.

Hee Joo sabía que ella no era la mujer más cálida y dulce del mundo. Pero lo que a ella le faltaba en ternura, a Jun Hee le sobraba. Aún así, aunque a veces ella pensaba que ella era la más fuerte de los dos, en realidad era Jun Hee quien la cuidaba y la protegía – tal vez demasiado. Y ella descubrió que en realidad él era el más fuerte de los dos con la muerte de Shin, su mejor amigo; en ese momento Jun Hee fue quien soportó con más aplomo la noticia y animó a todos a seguir.

Jun Hee sería un buen padre. Pero Hee Joo tenía miedo, porque no estaba segura si ella sería una buena madre.

Como si le leyera la mente – y en realidad porque ella ya había pasado por eso – Gyu Won le sonrió.

- Serás una estupenda madre, Hee Joo, no te preocupes por eso. Mejor apresúrate y dile a Jun Hee, que será muy feliz con esta noticia.

Hee Joo sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más fuerte.

- Gracias.

- Sólo recuerda eso cuando elijas a la madrina del niño – dijo Gyu Won.

- ¿No debería ser yo? Hee Joo, te enseñé todo lo que sé – dijo Yoon Soo.

- Es cierto. Lo siento, Gyu Won, pero el director y la profesora Jung son pareja, así que ellos deberían ser los padrinos.

- ¡Eso es totalmente injusto!

- Ah, ya tendrás tu turno. Cuando Bo Un por fin se case.- bromeó Hee Joo.

Pero Bo Un ya llevaba meses planeando su boda, y luego de un noviazgo tan largo y sin prisas con Yun Ho, ¿quién podía decir si planeaban tener hijos pronto?

Gyu Won sólo sacudió la cabeza, y miró al reloj. Ya era hora de que volvieran a ensayar.

Era la primera vez, sin embargo, que ella iba a la emisora. Deseaba conocer más del mundo de Se Joo, porque siempre era él quien se adecuaba al mundo de ella. Gyu Won realmente sentía curiosidad, a pesar de que Se Joo decía que era por evitarle a ella el lado pesado de su vida como presidente del grupo Young.

Pero si ella quería estar con él, debía conocerlo del todo. Gyu Won sabía a Se Joo le gustaba ese lugar, más que todos sus otros deberes como presidente, así que ella debía saber cómo era. La abuela también estuvo de acuerdo con eso, así que Gyu Won se repitió por última vez que estaba haciendo lo correcto, mientras entraba al edificio.

- Gyu Won-ssi!

Gyu Won se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien llamarla por su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba: Na Mi Rae, la escritora.

Na Mi Rae, la ex novia de Se Joo, a quien él había amado por tantos años. Gyu Won no sabía que trabajaba allí. Se Joo había dicho que años atrás, al comienzo de su carrera. No habló de los últimos días.

Pero se dijo que no tenía que estar celosa, ya que esa mujer de todas formas se iba a casar.

- Por favor, llámame Gyu Won.

- Está bien – dijo la mujer sonriendo. - ¿Has venido aquí a ver a Se Joo?

Gyu Won se puso nerviosa.

- A-ani… Mi Rae, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo funciona una emisora y cómo hacen los programas. ¿Tú me podrías mostrar?

- Por supuesto. Ven, te presentaré al equipo.

Gyu Won la siguió hasta la oficina de un grupo de personas.

- Hola, ya llegué! – saludó ella sonriendo, y una joven se acercó a ella enseguida llevando las notas de un guión que acababa de revisar. – Sí. Lo veré en un momento, Jin Min.

- Hola – dijo Jin Min, saludando a Gyu Won - ¿Eres un nuevo miembro del equipo?

- Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Lee Gyu Won.

- No, ella no es un nuevo miembro del equipo, pero deben tratarla como si lo fuera. Ella es la novia de Park Se Joo.

- ¿Eh? ¿La novia del Presidente?

Entonces todos se pusieron como locos, y la noticia de que la novia del presidente estaba allí corrió por todo el lugar, entre todos los empleados, desde los reporteros hasta los encargados de la limpieza.

Y luego hasta la oficina de Se Joo.

Mi Rae sabía que sería así, pero tenía la impresión de que Gyu Won aún no conocía el mundo de Se Joo muy bien, y debería hacerlo, si iba a estar con él. Después de todo, había venido por eso, o al menos era lo que Mi Rae intuía.

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Gyu Won, nerviosa. Se sentía como una adolescente a punto de ser descubierta en una travesura. Y nada menos que por Se Joo.

- Está bien. Vuelve pronto, Gyu Won.

Pero apenas ella salía de la oficina de Mi Rae tropezó con la mirada interrogante de Se Joo.

Ups.

Ambos estaban en la terraza, que tenía una vista espléndida de esa parte de Seúl.

- Si querías venir, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Bueno, parecía como si quisieras esconder esta parte de tu vida de mí. Esto es lo que te gusta hacer, y yo sólo quería conocer más de ti.

Se Joo suspiró.

- No es que esconda nada de ti. Pero realmente, Gyu Won, ¿qué crees que tiene de agradable pasar el día en juntas y reuniones con accionistas?

- No es eso a lo que me refería, pero ya que hablas de eso… - Gyu Won se mordió el labio inferior - ¿qué es esta relación para ti? Si sólo tú conoces todo de mi vida, pero me dejas fuera de la tuya, ¿entonces qué sentido tiene?

¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Acaso ella estaba tratando de terminar con él? De ninguna manera. Nunca. Jamás.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene? – preguntó él, abrazándola – Te amo. Para mí, eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

Gyu Won lo abrazó también.

- Yo también te amo. Por eso, déjame saberlo: lo que te preocupa, lo que te gusta, lo que no, lo bueno que hubo en tu día pero también lo malo. Todo. Quiero estar para ti de la misma manera en la que tú estás aquí para mí. Déjame entrometerme en tu vida.

Se Joo besó su frente, y luego su boca, presionando sus labios contra los de ella y aspirando el delicioso perfume de su piel.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Entrométete en mi vida todo lo que quieras, de todas formas ya es tuya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, se que he desaparecido por un tiempo pero ahora estoy terminando esta historia, los dos capitulos que me faltaban actualizar. realmente me gustó escribir esta historia**

**Sólo por ti, me he enamorado otra vez.**

- 1, 2, 3, 4… 5, 6,7, 8… Muy bien, es suficiente por hoy, ahora acérquense.

Todo el grupo se acercó a la coreógrafa Yoon Soo.

- Mañana es nuestro gran estreno, por eso les dejaré ir a casa un poco antes. Así que descansen y mañana vengan a dar lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo? – todo el elenco asintió. – Muy bien, ¡fighting!

Todos comenzaron a alejarse, cada quien por su camino.

- Gyu Won – llamó la profesora Yoon Soo.

- Si, profesora.

- Lo has hecho muy bien hoy, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Muy nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa? Creo que la obra será un éxito, debes estar tranquila por esa parte.

- Si, lo sé. No es por eso.

Yoon Soo enarcó una ceja.

- Hoy iremos a cenar con la abuela de Se Joo. No sé por qué, me siento muy nerviosa con eso, aunque es una mujer muy amable, sigue siendo una chaebol.

- Si tienes una cena, no debería estar retrasándote. Buena suerte, Gyu Won, Todo saldrá bien.

- Gracias profesora.

En los dos meses que habían pasado, parecía que habían sido años. Años de conocer a Se Joo y años de ser feliz con él. Gyu Won podía recordar un tiempo en su vida en que era normal sentirse así, pero luego de haber sufrido tanto durante el último año, sintiendo la soledad en la piel, le parecía un milagro que pudiera ser tan feliz de nuevo. Nunca dejaría de ser un milagro.

Luego de pasar por Tae Joon y dejarlo en casa de Jung Hyun, fue a casa a arreglarse y Se Joo ya estaba esperando por ella.

- Antes de ir a la casa de la abuela, me gustaría mostrarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Más bien, un lugar. No hagas preguntas.

No hacer preguntas era lo más difícil para Gyu Won en esos momentos. Para empezar, el simple hecho de tener que ir a la casa de Se Joo la ponía nerviosa. Siempre que iban allí era tratada con tanta deferencia que parecía como si fuera la plebeya que llegaba al palacio y era de pronto tratada como una princesa. Era más cómodo cuando Se Joo estaba en su casa, pero Gyu Won sabía que no podía ser siempre así; estando con Se Joo debía acostumbrarse a esas personas, a esos tratos, a esa casa…

- ¿A qué se debe la cena de esta noche? – preguntó ella, deseando llevar a su mente a otra parte. No le gustaba el rumbo que sus pensamientos tomaban por sí solos.

- Es… verás, cuando a mi abuela se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es difícil sacársela. Como sea, nunca he estado más de acuerdo con ella como ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Llegaron a un paseo cerca del río Han, donde él estacionó el coche. Él abrió la puerta del lado de ella para que bajara.

- Ven, mira el cielo, desde aquí hoy se pueden ver muy bien las estrellas, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es.

Todavía sin entender bien, ella miró hacia arriba cuando fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo.

- Mira eso, ¿hoy no hay ninguna fiesta nacional, o si? – cuando se dio vuelta, no vio a Se Joo junto a ella.

Maravillada, ella siguió mirando las luces y luego en dirección al río. Desde lejos, ella podía ver una gigantesca pantalla.

Gyu Won no podía creerlo.

**_"Por favor, cásate conmigo, Gyu Won"_**

- Hoy es definitivamente una de las fechas más importantes de todas.

Se Joo la miraba con tanta devoción, tanto amor que ella podía sentir cómo ese sentimiento llenaba su corazón de calidez, su propio corazón latía más rápido, porque al ver sus ojos ella también estaba segura de que lo amaba.

- Gyu Won, te amo. Ya lo sabes, pero te lo seguiré diciendo para que no tengas oportunidad de olvidarlo nunca. No quiero separarme nunca de ti, y lo he tenido claro desde el primer día que te conocí. Por eso… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Gyu Won vio, sin poder creerlo, el anillo que Se Joo le estaba ofreciendo.

Ella lo amaba. Ella hacía feliz y ella deseaba hacerlo incluso más feliz. Él podría parecer un hombre de negocios, inteligente y calculador a la vista de otros. Los amigos de ella lo veían de esa forma. Pero ella lo conocía mejor. Se Joo la ayudó a salir de la oscuridad en la que había estado viviendo, y ella también aprendió a ver dentro de su corazón. Para Se Joo, conseguir que la compañía creciera pero siguiendo con sus principios morales y el bienestar de sus empleados era muy importante, pero él también se preocupaba por su familia. Se preocupaba por la abuela aunque siempre tenían desacuerdos sobre cómo hacer las cosas, y se preocupaba por Tae Joon y por ella más que nadie, y por el hecho de que Jung Hyun lo aceptara algún día.

¿Acaso había alguna otra respuesta posible? En el milisegundo que le tardó pensar todo eso, ella sólo pudo reír y saltar emocionada, abrazándolo.

Sí, sí, sí, y mil veces sí.

- Por supuesto, debe ser una boda a la altura del presidente del Grupo Young. Debemos invitar a toda la familia, a los accionistas, a los inversionistas extranjeros, al Presidente de Corea. Debemos invitarlo mucho antes, para que él pueda asistir, es un hombre muy ocupado.

Comenzando de esa forma, era de prever que toda la boda sería organizada por la abuela. En cuanto ella consiguiera que sus amigos estuvieran en la ceremonia, realmente no le importaba más quién fuera si eso satisfacía a la mujer, y lo mismo aplicaba para Se Joo. El hecho era que la mujer sentada a su lado iba a casarse con él.

- Abuela, no hagas tantos planes aún. Recuerda que la obra de teatro que Gyu Won protagoniza se estrenará mañana.

- Por supuesto que lo tengo en cuenta, Se Joo. Es por eso que no haremos el anuncio hasta pasado mañana.

- ¿Pasado mañana? – preguntó Gyu Won con miedo.

Se Joo solamente rió en silencio.

No importaba. Gyu Won iba a casarse con él.

Así que se escuchó complacido los planes de la abuela, y estuvo de acuerdo en llamar a Mr. Kang Shi Yoon para que se encargara de remodelar una habitación para Tae Joon y diseñar una sala de juegos para el niño.

Cuando comenzó la obra y cantaron la primera música que Shin había compuesto para un musical, las lágrimas de Gyu Won hicieron su aparición en el escenario, incluso cuando Gi Yeong comenzó a cantar.

**_Sí, sonríe así y la felicidad llegará_**

**_Sí, sonríe así, y ven a mis brazos también…_**

Todos sus amigos y familia estaban allí. Para esa canción incluso The Stupid y las chicas de Las Anémonas decidieron participar.

**_Sí levántate, no colapses_**

**_Sí, levántate, incluso si es un pequeño paso por día,_**

**_Incluso si caminas lento está bien_**

Allí también estaba Se Joo. Fue un poco difícil, ya que los medios se habían enterado de su relación (algo no muy difícil, ya que no la habían estado ocultando precisamente) pero incluso aunque estuvieran allí persiguiéndolo para seguramente hacerles muchas preguntas al final, no importaba por el momento.

**_Cuando mi corazón se está despedazando,_**

**_Cuando mi corazón siente tanto dolor_**

**_Ríe fuerte, así la esperanza puede venir a encontrarme,_**

**_Extiende ampliamente tus brazos_**

"¿Qué? ¿tú también quieres confesarte?"

"Mi deseo… deseo que me vuelvas a querer"

**_Podré caer pero esto no es un fracaso_**

**_Quítale importancia, no estoy llorando_**

**_Porque puedo levantarme y correr de nuevo_**

"Te has enamorado de mi"

"Para mí, tú siempre serás la actriz principal de mi vida"

"Te amo"

**_A veces puedo sonreír por amor_**

**_A veces puedo llorar por amor_**

**_Todo eso sólo me hará más fuerte_**

**_A veces arriesgo todo por amor_**

**_A veces me arrepiento por amor_**

**_Pero está bien, soñaré otra vez hoy,_**

**_Y saldré de nuevo hacia el camino_**

Cuando la canción terminó y una lágrima y una sonrisa de alivio aparecieron en el rostro de Gyu Won. Estaba experimentando una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Consuelo.

Oyó los aplausos, los aplausos llenando todo el teatro y todo eso pareció tan parte de un sueño… pero ella se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado era real. No, no estuvo bien. Pero así habían sucedido las cosas y ella finalmente aprendió a salir adelante.

Ella apareció para la canción final, todos estaban expectantes.

_- Esta es tu canción, Shin. Todavía te amo, pero hay una persona más a quien amo ahora, alguien que está aquí conmigo. Alguien que cuidará de mí y de Tae Joon, alguien que me hace pensé que sentiría m corazón latiendo así otra vez… en el lugar en el que debe estar._

Se sentía tan emocionada que le costó no llorar en la canción final, pero Gi Yeong apretó su mano y le sonrió infundiéndole coraje.

- Gi Yeong-oppa, gracias.

- Estoy contento de que pueda seguir siendo tu oppa, Gyu Won.

Gyu Won también estaba contenta de que la persona que lograra conquistar finalmente el corazón de Jung Hyung y sacar afuera su lado dulce, que antes sólo Tae Joon conocía, fuera Gi Yeong. Lee Shin también estaría feliz con eso, aunque primero le armaría bronca por ser algo mayor que su hermana.

Cuando miró hacia el público, lo que ella pensó fue:

"Te has enamorado de mí"

**_Han sido ya varios días desde que no has llamado_**

**_Sabes que es mi cumpleaños pronto?_**

**_Pero el tiempo sigue corriendo sin que porte_**

**_Porque estaba más preocupada que enojada_**

**_Fui a la entrada de tu calle sin planearlo_**

**_No pensé verte pero me saludaste con una sonrisa_**

Todo el mundo desea un final feliz. Algunos creen que simplemente no es posible, y se llaman a sí mismos realistas. Luego están los soñadores, que desean con toda su alma encontrar al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, el único amor, el amor verdadero, a esa persona, cualquiera sea la forma que se le llame, con la que uno será feliz.

Si eres afortunado de encontrarla, pasarán por muchas dificultades antes de ser felices para siempre.

¿Qué pasa cuando la vida interrumpe el felices para siempre?

Ningún cuento nos dice que pasará después.

**_Realmente, Me preocupé acerca de esto un montón_**

**_Porque no tenía nada que pudiera hacer por ti_**

**_Incluso aunque no tengo mucho_**

**_Todavía me aceptarás?_**

Gyu Won obtuvo su "felices para siempre" y ver su cuento interrumpido fue el dolor más grande que ella jamás había experimentado. Por si el amor que soñaste toda su vida se va, de una forma en que sabes que es definitivo, ¿qué más puedes soñar después?

Gyu Won había encontrado su sueño, pero éste se desvaneció y ya no podía soñar de nuevo con que un día apareciera el príncipe de su cuento, porque éste simplemente ya había llegado.

Los que se van no sufren, son los que se quedan los que necesitan consuelo.

Pero entonces, llegó Se Joo.

**_Por ti, sólo por ti_**

**_Puedo no ser hábil para darte el mundo entero_**

**_Ahora le prometo sólo a ti_**

El día en que ellos se miraron el uno al otro, y dijeron "acepto", sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ni por un momento, Gyu Won supo que era afortunada, porque podía soñar y vivir su sueño otra vez.

Se Joo trajo esa posibilidad a ella, pero ella también trajo esa posibilidad a él, cuando creyó haber perdido al amor de su vida.

Pero el amor es simplemente amor. Amar no es difícil. Amar es lo más sencillo del mundo.

- Te amo, Se Joo.

- Te amo, y prometo que te amaré para siempre Gyu Won.

**_Seré la persona que existe sólo por ti_**

**_Es sólo por ti, sólo quiero ser para ti_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epílogo._**

**_Cada día como si fuera tu último día._**

**_"El Señor "Hazlo Seguro" estaba asustado de volar_**

**_Empacó y les dió a sus hijos un beso de despedida_**

**_Él esperó toda su maldita vida para tomar ese vuelo_**

**_Y como el avión se estrellaba el pensó:_**

**_Bueno, no es esto genial? Y no es esto irónico, tú crees?_**

**_Es como lluvia en el día de tu boda_**

**_Es un paseo gratis cuando ya has pagado_**

**_Es el buen consejo que simplemente ignoraste_**

**_Quién hubiera pensado… te imaginas_**

**_Bueno la vida tiene una divertida manera de sacudirte_**

**_Cuando piensas que todo está yendo bien_**

**_Y la vida tiene una divertida manera de ayudarte _**

**_Cuandopiensas todo ha ido mal y todo te golpea en la cara_**

Bueno, la vida tiene una extraña manera de sacudirte

**_Y la vida tiene una extraña manera de ayudarte a salir adelante_**

**_Ayudarte a salir adelante"_**

Ironic - Alanis Morissette

El niño bajó corriendo las escaleras de la mansión.

- ¡Tae Joon, no corras! – exclamó su madre preocupada.

- Mamá, papá – llamó Tae Joon - ¡vamos a pasear!

- Tae Joon, papá está cansado, acaba de llegar de trabajar. – dijo Gyu Won, siguiendo al niño. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

- El ranking del programa piloto de Seo Hyung ha sido más alto de lo que esperábamos. Será todo un éxito.

- Cómo no iba a serlo, todo el equipo ha estado trabajando muy duro en ello.

- Papá, ¿podemos ir al parque?

Se Joo sonrió y despeinó el cabello del niño.

- Está bien, pero ve y dile a la abuela primero.

Luego debió enfrentarse a la mirada severa de Gyu Won.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo estás malcriando. Sólo necesita pedir cualquier cosa para que inmediatamente digas "sí". ¿Quieres que se convierta en un niño caprichoso y mimado?

Él abrazó a Gyu Won.

- Sólo quiero llevar a pasear a mi esposa y mi hijo luego de un día de trabajo, ¿no puedo?

Gyu Won trató de seguir enojada, pero él la besó tan dulcemente que era imposible.

Siempre hay una forma diferente de ser feliz. Puede que cuando se cierre una puerta, no haya sólo ventanas, sino otra puerta, que lleva a algo diferente, pero igual de bueno. Y en algún punto, los malos momentos son sólo un mal sueño; sólo quedan los buenos momentos. Como Gyu Won, que sólo puede sentir felicidad y gratitud al pensar en su amor por Shin. Shin le dejó al menos algo maravilloso, la persona más maravillosa: Lee Tae Joon.

O Se Joo, que no imagina un día en el que su hijo no le pida que paseen o que jueguen en el patio o que le cuente un cuento antes de dormir.

- Mira mamá, mira papá, ¡voy a llegar hasta el cielo!

-¡Tae Joon, ten cuidado! – exclamó Gyu Won preocupada.

- No te preocupes tanto, él está bien. – dijo Se Joo, mientras ambos se sentaban en el banco – Ah, mira, ése hombre de allí está vendiendo hot dogs, ¿quieres uno?

- Ah, está bien.

Pero cuando él volvió con los hot dogs, ella los rechazó apenas sintió el olor de la comida.

- Ahh, por favor, llévate eso. Su olor me da náuseas.

Él tardó sólo un segundo en hacerlo.

- ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó el preocupado – Tal vez debamos ir al hospital.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien, ya fui al doctor esta mañana.

- ¿Estabas sintiéndote mal? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Yo creía… es que ya sé de estas cosas – le dio una mirada significativa a Se Joo, esperando que él lo adivinara.

Y él lo hizo.

- ¿Acaso…

Ella asintió, sonriendo emocionada.

- Se Joo, vamos a tener un bebé!

Claro, lo que Se Joo experimentó fue bien distinto. Ellos ya tenían a Tae Joon, pero él no estuvo con Tae Joon desde su nacimiento. Era muy diferente ahora, saber que allí, en el vientre de Gyu Won, la mujer que él amaba, estaba un hijo suyo. Que ellos tendrían un hijo. Que él estaría desde que abriera sus ojos y cuando diera sus primeros pasos.

Un hijo. De él y de Gyu Won.

Siempre que pensaba que no podía ser más feliz, la vida le demostraba que cada día podía ser mejor que el otro.

Gyu Won nunca se sintió tan aterrorizada como el día en que dio a luz.

Tan asustada de perderlo todo.

Su embarazo era de alto riesgo, ella lo sabía. Esto había sido el motivo de preocupación de ella y de Se Joo desde hacía meses, y aún cuando ella trataba de convencerlo de que todo saldría bien, ella misma no podía darse a sí misma ese aliento.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Era tan feliz.

Había sido tan feliz también cuando Tae Joon nació, y ella y Shin habían construido todos sus sueños sobre los hijos que tendrían, las cosas que le enseñarían, la vida maravillosamente feliz que tendrían.

Se Joo y ella habían experimentado esa clase de felicidad por dos años, y por eso ella sentía miedo. Miedo porque cuando comenzaron a soñar, a hacer mil y un planes, la noticia de que su embarazo era de alto riesgo los sacudió, y le recordó qué tan fácil era perderlo todo.

- ¿Señora, se siente mal? – preguntó la enfermera interpretando sus lágrimas – la anestesia no tardará en hacer efecto.

En ese momento, ella hizo lo único que podía hacer. Rezar.

"Por favor Señor, protégeme a mi y a mis hijos. Por lo menos, protégelos a ellos, y también a Se Joo. Danos fortaleza para enfrentar lo que venga. Y Shin… por favor, sigue cuidando de mi"

Se Joo nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio a Ha Neul y a Shin Woo. El alivio que sintió cuando le dijeron que todo había salido bien y tanto Gyu Won como los mellizos estaban bien. Cuando pudo besarla de nuevo.

- Papá, ¿ya vamos a llegar? ¿dónde están mamá y mis hermanitos?

- Cálmate, Tae Joon – dijo Se Joo, que sostenía la mano de su hijo de cuatro años – éste es el cuarto de tu madre. Recuerda lo que te dije: mamá todavía no puede alzarte, y tus hermanitos son muy pequeños.

- No te preocupes papá. Seré el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Se Joo puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le sonrió.

- Bien, éstos son tus hermanos, Ha Neul y Shin Woo.

Gyu Won se alegró de poder ver de nuevo a su hijo mayor. Había estado preocupada ya que durante algunos meses tuvieron que lidiar con los celos de Tae Joon, que estaba contento con ser el único hijo. Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro que no perdería la atención de sus padres, se emocionó con la idea de ser el hermano mayor. Ha Neul le llamaría "oppa" y Shin Woo le llamaría "hyung"

Tae Joon era justo como su padre, Lee Shin. No sólo físicamente, sino en su carácter tierno y su amor por la música. Él sabía que tenía dos padres, pero todavía no entendía muy bien eso porque los dos eran exactamente iguales.

Se Joo y Gyu Won veían a sus hijos dormir: Tae Joon en su cuarto y los mellizos en sus cunas. Gyu Won sonrió y recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Se Joo.

- ¿No se ven lindos cuando duermen?

Se Joo asintió.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por amarme y darme tres hijos maravillosos. Te amo.

- También te amo, Se Joo. Me enamoro de ti de nuevo cada día.

Familia. La palabra más hermosa que ellos podían pensar. La palabra que significaba verdadera felicidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
